subasta de cantantes
by bella marie lolita cullen
Summary: SUMMARY: La escena era casi cómica, me encontraba frente a una audiencia repleta de vampiros siendo subastada al mejor postor, si alguien una semana atrás me hubiera dicho esto, no se lo habría creído
1. Prefacio

**SUMMARY:**

La escena era casi cómica, me encontraba frente a una audiencia repleta de vampiros siendo subastada al mejor postor, si alguien una semana atrás me hubiera dicho esto, no se lo habría creído

**PREFACIO:**

Bien, hoy era mi cumpleaños número 20, iba de camino a casa de mi amigo Mike newton a celebrarlo en compañía de su novia Jessica, Ángela con su novio Eric y yo sola, nunca había encontrado a la persona correcta pero bueno eso no importa, entre en un callejón, vi la hora en mi reloj, eran las 11:00 pm, perfecto y aun me faltaba una cuadra y media llegaría a tiempo

-disculpe, señorita- me congele algo asustada pero me regañe mentalmente, volteándome lentamente tome aire, había una chica rubia parecía un ángel a excepción de sus ojos que eran rojos, debían ser lentes de contacto

-¿sí?-pregunte

-eres hermosa- la mire raro, a esta tipa que le pasaba, que tal que fuera lesbiana y quisiera violarme, negué ante mi pensamiento eso era ridículo

-claro- me voltee rápidamente para salir de allí pero gran error, habían dos hombres que parecían gorilas vestidos de negro con túnicas y ojos rojos, esto ya me estaba asustando

-que quieren- casi grite

-a ti preciosa, eres perfecta- perfecta para qué, pero no tuve tiempo de responderle porque alguien me imagino que la chica a la que le había dado la espalda con una bolsa negra tapo mi cara y luego algo más duro que la piedra me golpeo en la cabeza perdiendo así el conocimiento, sin antes preguntarme que harían esos locos conmigo.

Luego de golpear a la chica en la cabeza Jane le ordeno a demetri que la cargara, se acercó lentamente a Bella que estaba en un profundo sueño luego del golpe propinado por Jane, aunque era humana sus facciones eran hermosas y delicadas con un toque de inocencia, era obvio que era virgen, pensó Jane, sería más fácil venderla al mejor postor, el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar y Jane en un movimiento rápido lo saco del bolso de Bella, en el teléfono decía Ángela, Jane coloco una mueca de asco, luego utilizando un poco de fuerza rompió el artefacto sin ningún esfuerzo, la futura esclava no lo necesitaría

-bienvenida a la subasta de cantantes- susurro para luego con una mueca ordenarles a los dos hombres que ya había llegado la hora de volver al reino de los vampiros, había una subasta que comenzar.

**Holllaaa!**

**Soy yo otra vez, bueno aquí no especifica mucho el contexto de la historia , pero bueno todo se ira aclarando en el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer chicas no saben lo feliz que me hacen hasta la próxima**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Att:**

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN **


	2. Capitulo 1: Pesdilla

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía**

**Tintintin…aquí está el primer capítulo, así que por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones**

**Nos vemos abajo**

**CAPITULO UNO: Pesadilla.**

Bella despertó lentamente a causa del dolor de cabeza que no le había permitido seguir inconsciente, abrió los ojos lentamente desorientada quedando petrificada del horror, se encontraba en una habitación repleta de mujeres… ¡DESNUDAS!, pensó Bella horrorizada, parecían haber más de 50 chicas, algunas lloraban otras estaban recargadas contra las paredes gritando y la mayoría estaban dormidas, el recinto era gigantesco, no había ni una sola ventana y había un gran candelabro en el techo iluminando todo el lugar, no habían muebles y el suelo estaba todo alfombrado, era de color café, las paredes eran de color blanco, solo había una gran puerta de lo que parecía ser cedro.

Bella se acercó a la pared, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas, algo que ella siempre había odiado era que la pillaran frágil y desprevenida, pero en este momento no sabía que pensar, tal vez eran unos locos que querían violarlas o una secta sádica o simplemente unos dementes

-oye- Bella se volteo rápidamente hacia la persona que estaba a su lado, era una chica pequeña, no más de 17 años, su cabello era oscuro y corto, le sonreía de forma dulce, también estaba desnuda, sus piernas estaban acomodadas de tal forma que no dejaban expuestos sus pechos y genitales, lo que Bella agradeció, pero recordó que ella también estaba en la misma situación y con sus brazos tapo sus pechos y sus piernas las acomodo de la misma manera que la chica para que no quedaran tan expuestas sus partes íntimas, sentía que su cara le ardía de vergüenza.

-hola, me llamo Alice Brandon-aguardo a que le respondiera

-soy Isabella Swan, pero preferiría que me llamaras Bella, Isabella no me gusta-ella asintió de forma dulce

-okay Bella, si gustas podríamos ser amigas- Bella le sonrió triste

-dudo que vivamos mucho, creo que moriremos pronto, pero si, seria lindo tener una amiga en este infierno- seguía sonriendo, pero surgió una pregunta que bella no pudo evitar

-oye Alice ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?-

-bueno, no estoy segura, solo recuerdo que era de noche y estaba en el cementerio visitando la tumba de mi madre cuando llegaron una chica y dos hombres, daban miedo, uno de ellos me tomo del cabello y me lanzo contra una lápida, la chica se acercó a mí y dijo ¨bienvenida a la subasta de cantantes¨ perdí el conocimiento y eme aquí-dijo de forma simple

-¨subasta… de…cantantes¨-dijo Bella pensando en aquellas palabras, no les encontraba significado, SUBASTA DE CANTANTES, esto en verdad era raro

Una chica rubia estaba acostada frente a ellas dándoles la espalda, comenzó a removerse inquieta y abrió los ojos desconcertada, las miro horrorizada observando su desnudez,

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-pregunto Rosalie desconcertada a las dos jóvenes, ellas se acercaron con cuidado a la chica rubia que habían acababan de conocer

-no te alteres, solo permítenos explicarte lo poco que sabemos- Rosalie vio los ojos de aquellas dos jovencitas y supo que era verdad lo que la pequeña que parecía duende decía, así fue como comenzó, Bella y Alice se presentaron

-hola, me llamo Bella Swan-dijo sonriéndole a la chica rubia

-y yo soy Alice Brandon- aguardaron a que ella se presentara

-yo me llamo Rosalie Hale- dijo de forma tímida observando aquella escena confundida

-Rosalie, podrías contarnos ¿cómo es que estas aquí?- le pregunto la chica que se hacía llamar Bella, Rosalie pensó en la noche anterior y comenzó a hablar

-yo estaba huyendo de casa, iba a escapar con mi novio Royce- las miro y negó con la cabeza

-pero qué clase de estúpida he sido, el me prometió que nos convertiríamos en marido y mujer que tendríamos una casa y formaríamos un hogar- las miro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-no llores por favor-dijo Bella acercándose a ella sin importarle su desnudez, al igual que Alice

-¿qué sucedió Rosalie? – le pregunto preocupada Alice

-el, me llevo a un callejón y me…vendió a una chica y dos hombres que tenían los ojos rojos, luego alguien me golpeo por detrás y quede inconsciente -Rosalie se llenó de rabia- ¡el muy maldito me vendió por 2.000 dólares!- casi grito

-tranquilízate Rosalie- le pidió Bella, Rosalie respiro un par de veces

-ya me siento mejor- susurro, Alice y Bella le contaron a Rosalie como era que ellas estaban ahí, pero no le encontraban sentido, comenzaron a charlar, a medida que fue transcurriendo el tiempo todas las chicas habían despertado y gritaban como dementes, Bella estaba tan estresada por todos esos alaridos que estaba a punto de patear a alguna de las locas que gritaban, ellas tres eran las únicas que se mantenían tranquilas aguardando calmadamente, hablaban de sus gustos como música, colores favoritos y pasatiempos, cualquiera que observara la escena las clasificaría a ellas como ¨anormales¨ por no reaccionar tan mal ante el problema en el que estaban metidas, luego todas las chicas siguieron gritando y llorando otras comenzaron a golpearse contra la pared, era desesperante, una chica rubia estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared y de repente comenzó a salir sangre de su frente, Bella la miro con repulsión, como era que perdían todas ellas el control rápidamente y llegaban tan bajo, no lo sabía pero fijo la atención a sus dos nuevas amigas quienes miraban la escena con la misma expresión que bella, escucharon como las puertas comenzaban a abrirse y todas quedaron tiesas del horror, era una mujer alta y rubia sus ojos eran de color carmesí y las miraba a todas con repulsión.

**Bella pov:**

´´Dios santo¨ quién era esa mujer, nos miraba a todas con repulsión, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco ajustado, tenía un escote en v que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, era muy corto tanto que parecía el vestido de una stripper, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y sus ojos eran rojos, su mirada era sádica.

-escúchenme bien ¨señoritas¨- dijo lo último de forma sarcástica, comenzó a caminar por la habitación, todas las chicas se apartaban con miedo dándole espacio para moverse sin problemas, sentí como dirigía la mirada hacia nosotras que no nos habíamos intimidado en absoluto ante su presencia, yo la miraba con desdén y superioridad, al igual que rose y alice, se paró en la mitad de la habitación, comenzó a hablar

-me llamo Irina, yo seré de ahora en adelante su…anfitriona, su nueva mejor amiga, su madre, su hermana…-me miro- …o su peor pesadilla, para aquellas personas que se creen con la audacia y tenacidad de faltarme al respeto y no hacer caso omiso a lo que YO diga- las tres seguimos observándola de la misma forma, ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió mostrando sus…colmillos, no podía ser cierto

-ustedes tres, felicitaciones, tendrán preferencia a la hora de…sernos útiles y cumplir el propósito por el cual están aquí- no me inmute, no permitiría que me viera frágil, rio de forma tosca

-bien, mis ovejitas han de comenzar a prepararse, no queda mucho tiempo- sin más nos echó un último vistazo y salió por las grandes puertas, suspire sentía un sudor frio en la espalda

-Dios, esto ha sido muy raro-dijo alice mirándonos

-sí, es muy aterradora- susurro Rosalie, me mordí el labio nerviosa por la incoherencia que estaba a punto de decir, pero tenía que hacerlo

-chicas, notaron sus colmillos…eran más largos de lo normal, por no mencionar sus ojos- ellas me miraron

-y…- insistió Rosalie, tome fuerzas

-sé que esto suena a locura pero…creo que es una…vampiro- las dos me miraron frunciendo el seño

-de…donde sacas eso-me pregunto Alice, bueno si iban a ser mis amigas tenían que saber algo tan insignificante

-bueno es que a mí siempre me ha interesado el mundo sobrenatural y…ya saben…internet-dije tranquilamente

-entonces, si son vampiros me imagino que nos querrán para la cena- sugirió Alice

-Alice estás loca-respondió Rosalie

-estoy contigo Rose-concorde

-si claro, búrlense, algo me dice que tengo razón al igual que tu bella- suspire, ojala no fuera cierto

-mi punto es que lo mejor es investigar algo al respecto- sugerí

-okay. Pero cuando- pregunto Rosalie

-no lo sé-respondí sin más, todas las muchachas seguían en shock, conforme fue pasando el tiempo todas comenzaron a dormirse, al final estábamos recostadas durmiendo, por lo raro que sonara no hacia frio aunque estuviéramos desnudas, el lugar estaba en silencio, yo no podía dormir, la curiosidad no me lo permitía, estire el brazo hacia Alice

-Alice, alice- la moví un poco causando que esta despertara, entre abrió los ojos con pereza

-que sucede-susurro

-Alice, creo que es hora de investigar- susurre, ella parpadeo en respuesta

-si- se levantó un poco al igual que yo, mire a rose que estaba al lado de alice

-Rosalie, rose despierta- la removió Alice, ella abrió los ojos y nos miró confundida

-que pasa-pregunto somnolienta

-hay que buscar respuestas-dijo Alice, ella se levantó cuidadosamente, las tres nos incorporamos y comenzamos a caminar intentando no pisotear a ninguna de las chicas que dormían cansadas, llegamos a las puertas y gire el picaporte, no sedía tenía seguro, la mire

-tiene seguro-dije, Alice sonrió

-tengo una idea- dijo sonriendo, tomo una horquilla de su cabello y comenzó a intentar abrir las puertas, la mire incrédula, puede que eso funcionara en las películas pero no en el mundo real

-Alice, eso no funcionara- se alejó y sonriendo giro el picaporte, este cedió, abrí los ojos y la boca…solo un poco, impresionada por la hazaña de la pequeña duende

-decías- susurro sonriendo victoriosa

-nada- dije avergonzada- eres una genio-dije

-lo sé-salimos lentamente serrando las puertas, había un pasillo, parecía la casa de un rey…o de alguien con una excelente cuenta bancaria, las paredes eran de un rojo carmesí y la alfombra negra

-esto ya no me gusta-susurro Rose, alice y yo asentimos. Comenzamos a caminar por el lado derecho habían muchas pinturas y mesitas con rosas rojas, encontramos una puerta, las tres nos miramos dubitativas, me acerque y la abrí lentamente… mi respiración se fue por un segundo, no lo podía creer, era una gigantesca habitación llena de…oro, todo el lugar estaba repleto de joyas, lingotes, plata e incluso monedas de oro, habían cofres blancos con detalles en oro, piedras preciosas, ropa y no sé qué más.

-estamos metidas en una grande-susurre para las chicas

-sí, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse-dijo Alice entrando como si nada, rose y yo nos miramos con una mezcla de miedo risa e impresión, levante los hombros y entre seguida por rose quien cerró la puerta con seguro, este lugar era impresionante

-Dios-susurre acercándome a un cofre este tenía la letra v, estaba cerrado con llave, Alice tenía en sus manos un vestido blanco y Rosalie jugaba con una tiara de diamantes, comencé a husmear cuidadosamente los cofres, todos estaban con llave a excepción del último, tenía la letra c, al abrirlo un aire frio paso por mi columna, mire a las chicas, ella estaban observando cada uno de mis movimientos expectantes, respire y mire su interior habían algunos vestidos tiaras oro joyas, piedras preciosas y…un cofre negro, ¨_la curiosidad mato al gato_¨ pensé mientras lo tomaba en mis manos, vi de reojos como Alice y rose se arrodillaban una a cada lado, lo abrí y habían tres hermosos relicarios, puestos sobre una pequeña almohada blanca, eran de oro y en el medallón habían tres rosas rosadas, tome uno y lo abrí delicadamente como si fuera de cristal, no había nada, ni un enunciado o fotografía lo que era muy raro, aunque ciertamente me decepciono

-no hay nada escrito- dijo Rose, allie y yo asentimos

-creo que deberíamos conservarlos- susurro Alice, rose y yo la miramos como si tuviera un tercer ojo

-no, estamos desnudas, no podemos ocultarlos en ninguna parte, además si descubrieran que les falta algo nos mataran más rápido, por no agregar que sería robar- le respondí en forma de regaño

-sí, pero son muy hermosos tienes que admitirlo-insistió

-no pequeña, no podemos- dijo rose, ¡al fin alguien me apoyaba!, Alice frunció el ceño, me arrebato el cofre con los relicarios y se alejó arrastrándose con un puchero en la boca, sus ojos estaban aguados

-no me iré hasta que me digan que si- levante una ceja

-Allie no tienes 5 años, deja esos pucheros-dije tiernamente, ella negó

-no, los encontramos por alguna razón, además son tres al igual que nosotras, no les parece raro-sugirió, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, me incorpore de un brinco

-ahhhhhh, como quieras enana- ella sonrió y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, rose rodeo los ojos

-okay, felicitaciones, nos has engañado, pero es hora de irnos antes de que nos descubran-susurro Rose incorporándose al igual que Alice

-chicas llevamos el cofre-pregunto

-no basta y sobra con los relicarios, déjalo y vámonos- así lo hizo, saco los relicarios y nos entregó uno a cada una, dejo el cofre negro en su lugar al igual que el vestido blanco que había tomado al comienzo, Rose hizo lo mismo con la tiara, nos dirigimos a la puerta, nos miramos asustadas acerque mi mano al picaporte lo gire saque la cabeza afuera y no había ni un alma cerca

-todas fórmense, ¡Ya dejen de lloriquear como estúpidas!-era la voz de…Irina, hubo un sonido estridente seguido de un grito sordo, las chicas comenzaron a llorar, vi como el picaporte de las puertas donde nos tenían encerradas se comenzaba a mover, abrí los ojos y deje de respirar retrocedí de un salto llevándome a alice y rose conmigo, cerré la puerta y nos quedamos estáticas, me acerque a la puerta para escuchar un poco, las chicas me imitaron

-¡CAMINEN! ¡Muévanse! es hora- escuche como sus tacones hacían eco pasando al lado de la puerta, luego chicas lloriqueando, espere a que pasaran y abrí causando que rose y alice se fueran de bruces contra el suelo

-lo siento, pero tenemos que unirnos a ellas- asintieron incorporándose, comencé a dar pequeños trotes hacia el lugar donde escuchaba los lloriqueos, estaban bajando unas escaleras con alfombrado negro, me acerque rápidamente, Alice y rose se acomodaron a mis lados, las chicas que estaban frente a nosotras caminando cabizbajas no se inmutaron de nuestra presencia, comenzamos a caminar bajando cada escalón lentamente, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, eche un vistazo a la ¨vampiro¨, seguía caminando con la barbilla en alto, me burle en silencio sarcásticamente, ella no caminaba levitaba de superioridad, llegamos al último escalón y habían 3 puertas abiertas, en ellas estaban paradas tres mujeres, en la del lado izquierdo una mujer algo caucásica pero hermosa nos miraba con dureza, sus ojos eran rojos, la del lado derecho era pelirroja de ojos rojos y nos miraba con desdén, pero la que en verdad me impresiono fue la que estaba en la puerta del medio, nos observaba con tristeza y sus ojos eran dorados, no había ni un matiz de desdén en ella, su cabello era color caramelo, tuve ansias de correr hacia ella y abrazarla llorando como un bebe, Irina se volteo a nosotras, cruzándose de brazos

-bien, ella es María- asintió la de la puerta del lado izquierdo

-Victoria-asintió la pelirroja del lado derecho

-y…Esme-dijo de forma tosca y desagradable, ella sonrió gentilmente, ahora que lo notaba no lucia tan vieja, podría tener alrededor de 29 años o menos

-quiero que hagan tres hileras, las que son impuras irán con María- todas hicieron cara de desentendidas, ella suspiro frustrada

-me refiero a las que ya han estado con un hombre- aclaro ácidamente, ¡Perfecto, lo que faltaba! Ahora nos etiquetarían por el número de hombres con los que hemos estado, pues les tengo noticias YO NO HE ESTADO CON NADIE, me sentía irritada por este juego enfermizo

-irán con victoria las que hayan estado con más de 20 hombres- fruncí el ceño, creo que en mi otra vida fui psíquica

-y las que sean vírgenes irán con…Esme-mire a mis amigas, hice un gesto con la cabeza para que avanzáramos, el relicario lo tenía oculto en mi mano que estaba hecha un puño. Al igual que allie y rose, todas hicimos una hilera frente a Esme, Irina rio de forma aterradora

-no me hagan reír, ahora todas son castas ¡bah!, que lastima que Jane me entrego una lista con sus nombres, así que retrocedan-todas nos dispersamos, Victoria entrego a Irina un pergamino, esta lo abrió y sonrío diabólicamente

-Ángela Weber-pronuncio, una chica de no más de 24 años dio un paso adelante

-todas a las que llame irán con María- Ángela se acercó a María, quien la miro de arriba abajo con asco y así comenzó a llamar chica por chica, mas de la mitad estuvo en esa hilera, exceptuando a rose alice unas chicas más o menos 12 y…yo

-bien, ahora llamare a las que han estado con mas de un hombre-nos miró seriamente

-Jessica Stanley- una chica camino hacia victoria levantando la cara con gesto de idiota

-Tanya Denali-avanzo una mujer pelirroja de cara felina muy hermosa que de inmediato me bajo el autoestima, sonrío con satisfacción, no comprendía como era que se sentían con tanta superioridad, ¡nos estaban apartando como ganado al matadero!, así fueron pasando la mayoría quedando solo Alice Rose y yo

-ustedes irán con Esme- nos dio la espalda y desapareció, me puse pálida, era bastante obvio que no eran humanas, me acerque junto con las chicas a la dulce Esme ella sonrio delicadamente

-síganme por favor-nos guio dentro de una estancia, tenía un toque de elegancia y luz que desencajaba con lo que había visto antes, tenía grandes ventanales que daban con un jardín con flores y muchos arbustos, luego podía ver pinos, era un bosque donde estábamos, eso me preocupo, habían sillones con almohadas y frazadas también una mesa con frutas, queso y jugo de lo que parecía frambuesa, mire a Esme

-las llevare al baño para que se refresquen, luego comerán algo y finalmente las arreglare para…

-¿para qué?-solté sin más, ella negó

-no importa, luego lo sabrán- parpadee algo confundida, esto era muyyyy raro.

Luego de eso Esme nos guio a un baño, nos turnamos para entrar en él, al salir ella nos ofreció fruta queso y jugo, teníamos nuestros cuerpos envueltos en una toalla (lo que agradecía infinitamente), al terminar de comer nos entregó una bata blanca a cada una con un camisón que llegaba a mis pies, este era de seda, la lencería era de marca y todo tenía el mismo color; blanco.

-toma-me entrego mi relicario, yo la mire, ella seguía mirándome de forma dulce

-lo siento, no somos ladronas es solo que…-no sabía que decirle o como disculparme

-no te preocupes, estoy feliz de que sea tuyo-la mire frunciendo el ceño

-¿porque?-pregunte

-porque eres afortunada-

-si seguro, por algo debo estar aquí ¿no?- me sentí mal por decir eso pero era la verdad

-todo pasa por algo querida Bella-susurro

-¿cómo sabe mi nombre?-no recordaba que lo hubieran mencionado delante de ella

-digamos que soy…un tanto importante en esta organización…por lo que debo saberlo todo-asentí dubitativa, me acaricio la mejilla, tome en mis manos el relicario mientras ella se alejaba para entregarle los otros a alice y Rosalie, mire por la ventana ya estaba anocheciendo, con cuidado me levante abrochando el relicario en mi cuello, creí ver algo y estaba en lo cierto, habían autos estacionados, un porche un Ferrari también algunos volvos y otros modelos que no pude reconocer

-Bella aléjate de la ventana por favor- dijo Esme deslizando las cortinas evitando que pudiera seguir husmeando

-¿Qué es lo que harán con nosotras?-susurre, ella me miro con tristeza

-no tengo la más mínima idea querida- respondió melancólicamente, la puerta se abrió ruidosamente dando paso a una muy enojada Irina, Rosalie y alice se acercaron a nosotras de un salto, todas nos abrazamos a Esme, era la única en este lugar con la que nos sentíamos protegidas y seguras

-es hora-dijo de forma macabra

-¿hora de que?- pregunte

-de la subasta de cantantes-de a poco esas palabras comenzaron a tomar sentido para mí

**¡HOLA!...chicas que creen que pase eh, les doy una pista, todo se va a poner algo difícil y feo para alice bella y Rosalie, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y por favor dejen su comentarios**

**Las quiere. **

**ATT: bella Marie lolita cullen **


	3. Capitulo 2: Comienzo De La Subasta

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 2: comienzo de la subasta.**

-es hora-dijo de forma macabra

-¿hora de que?- pregunte

-de la subasta de cantantes-de a poco esas palabras comenzaron a tomar sentido para mí

Subasta…de…cantantes

-no se queden ahí paradas como idiotas-se quedó frente a nosotras observándonos, pero estábamos congeladas del miedo

-Félix, Alec-llamo y en la puerta aparecieron los dos hombres que nos habían capturado, las tres nos escondimos detrás de Esme asustadas

-Esme no actúes como idiota, hazte a un lado-dijo furiosa

-disculpa, a mí no me hables así, recuerda tu posición y mi posición Irina no tienes derecho a ponerte en mi nivel-la voz de Esme era fría al igual que la vampiro que estaba frente a nosotras

-pero Esme…-intento decir Irina bajando la cabeza, eso daba mucho que pensar

-no, tus ofensas han sido demasiadas ¿Qué crees que pasara contigo?-dijo Esme de forma endemoniada, mire a alice y rose que tenían un semblante confundido

-siento lo que pasara contigo Irina, no será una muerte tranquila, tenlo por seguro- ¿qué? ¿Por qué Esme decía esas cosas?, paso de ser nuestro ángel en este infierno a un demonio más del montón

-basta de peleas, el espectáculo está por comenzar y necesitamos a las tres joyas blancas para completarlo-yo temblé, Alice soltó un pequeño sollozo y rose dio un pequeño satito, al lado de los dos hombres estaba aquella chica de cara angelical de ojos rojos, la que Irina había llamado Jane

-aun no-dijo Esme abrazándonos

-lo lamento Esme, son ordenes de Carlisle-Esme suspiro triste, nos miró a las tres como dándonos fuerza

-sean fuertes, pronto todo acabara, no demuestren su miedo y no lloren, si lo hacen las torturaran más- ¿qué?

-torturar-susurre, ella acaricio mi mejilla

-las torturaran, física y mentalmente, yo solo pude mirarla con horror, se acercó y beso mi frente luego hizo lo mismo con rose y alice

-nos veremos después, estaré cerca de ustedes, sean valientes, no teman a nada de lo que pase, yo sé que ustedes lo lograran-las cuatro nos abrazamos, en tan poco tiempo ella se había convertido en alguien muy importante para nosotras, alguien que no olvidaríamos

-ya, caminen-dijo Jane casi gritando, al parecer eso incluía a Irina que no despegaba los ojos del piso, incluso sentí tristeza por ella, al parecer no iba a irle muy bien

Alec y Félix se acercaron a nosotras de forma amenazadora

-no, no es necesario que hagan eso-dijo una muy alterada Esme, yo mire a mis dos amigas que lucían igual de aterradas que yo, Félix se acercó a Rosalie que estaba a mi lado y estampo su mano en la cara de mi amiga, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Rosalie cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente

-¡ROSALIE! –gritamos Alice y yo al unísono, solo pude colocar mis manos sobre mi boca para evitar soltar un alarido, todo fue como en cámara lenta, nos acercamos a rose que estaba dormida

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!-le grite, Alice tomo la mano de Rose y la coloco sobre su mejilla estaba llorando

-te daré algo para que no seas igualada-me tomo del cabello causando que yo soltara un grito desgarrador

-¡SUELTAME DESGRACIADO!-le frite colocando mis manos sobre las suyas en un intento pobre de que me soltara, me lanzo hacia una mesita, esta se rompió al tener contacto conmigo, sentí como todo empezaba a darme vueltas

-¡NO!-grito Alice llorando

Abrí los ojos intentando ver algo pero, todo se movía, solo pude ver como Félix tomaba a Alice del cabello y articulaba su rodilla golpeándola en el estómago, Alice abrió los ojos y la boca sacando todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones, la soltó causando que esta cayera al suelo, las dos nos miramos por un momento ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos y yo hice lo mismo.

-ya es suficiente, no deben tratarlas así-dijo Esme

-lo lamento Esme, son ordenes de Carlisle-como ya había pasado antes Esme guardo silencio al oír ese nombre

Quien era aquel tipo, parecía que todos le guardaban respeto y miedo, al parecer era un hombre o vampiro muy peligroso, con quien no se debía jugar nunca

-bien, me arreglare para reunirme con Carlisle, por favor retírense y…no sean tan dementes con ellas-solo sentí como alguien me levantaba de suelo, comenzaron a cargarme como costal de papas, entreabrí los ojos y a mi lado estaba alice siendo cargado en el hombro derecho, a mí me cargaban en el hombro izquierdo.

Ella abrió los ojos y me miro; estaba asustada, yo solo pude mirarla como diciéndole ¨_se fuerte, saldremos de esta_¨

Ella parpadeo un par de veces en señal de un ¨_si_¨.

Al parecer el que nos cargaba era el bastardo de Félix, supongo que las primeras en salir fueron Jane e Irina, seguidas por Alec que cargaba a Rosalie y en el final Félix y nosotras, intente mirar el lugar por donde caminaban y…bueno la verdad no me sorprendí.

Era el mismo pasillo de siempre, era tan frustrante que daba nauseas.

Sentí que pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y…seguíamos en los pasillos, me estaba desquiciando

Cerré mis ojos un momento, pensaba en lo que jamás haría, jamás me casaría, ni me graduaría de la universidad, no conocería al amor de mi vida, no tendría hijos, ni nada por que luchar…

Me había conservado virgen porque quería hacerlo con el indicado, entregarme completamente a alguien, ahora tendría que soportar que un monstruo me tocara e hiciera su antojo conmigo.

-disculpe, en donde está mi lugar, creo que me he perdido-abrí los ojos y mire a alice, esta me miro, atenta a la conversación

-su invitación por favor-pidió Irina, escuche como aquel hombre sacaba lo que parecía un papel y se lo entregaba

-mmm…así que te llamas James, bueno…a ti te toca acomodarte en la octava fila-respondió Irina de forma seductora

-Irina, guíalo a su lugar-dijo Jane, escuche el ruido de los tacones de Irina alejándose me imagino que junto a ese tal James

Mire el panorama, ¡ya no eran esos horribles pasillos!, era una…estancia muy lujosa y grande, iluminada por un gigantesco candelabro

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez entraron por una puerta que nos llevaba a lo que parecía el sótano, en lo que me equivoque, al terminar de bajar las escaleras comencé a escuchar alaridos de mujeres

Abrí los ojos y…estábamos en lo que parecía un…camerino, Félix nos soltó causando que cayéramos al suelo, las dos gritamos

-que creían, que somos tan estúpidos para pensar que ustedes estaban dormidas-no lo mire solo me acerque a Alice, nos incorporamos

A nuestro alrededor estaban todas la muchachas con las que nos habían encerrado en aquella habitación, no lucían mucho mejor, seguían desnudas y algunas tenían contusiones en el cuerpo e incluso moretones en la cara.

-Alec, déjala-Alec soltó a Rosalie, esta cayó al suelo y reacciono soltando un grito, nosotras nos acercamos a ella

-rose estas bien-le pregunte mientras la abrazábamos

-sí, me duele la cabeza- sonreí triste

-a mí también-le conteste

-oh que tierno, ustedes acomódense allá-señalo Jane el final de la fila donde estaban sentadas las otras muchachas, nosotras nos incorporamos y de forma rápida nos acomodamos donde Jane había mandado

-ustedes serán las ultimas, lo mejor para el final ¿no?-dijo burlándose de nosotras, tenía que preguntar aquel nombre que me inquietaba tanto y esta era mi oportunidad

-¿Por qué se llama subasta de cantantes?-le pregunte de una vez por todas, ella me miro dudando y luego volvió a sonreír

-la subasta de cantantes ha existido desde hace mucho, se celebra cada cincuenta años, en este espectáculo se escogen una gran variedad de mujeres cuyo aroma es único, las de menor valor son las promiscuas y las de mayor valor son las vírgenes, subasta se debe a que se muestra al público la mercancía y cantantes a que los que pujan en la subasta, sienten el olor de la sangre de cada mujer, una en especial canta para cada uno de los participantes

-y… ¿Qué hacen cuando nos compran?-pregunto alice

-bueno, eso depende del comprador y el propósito que tenga con las cantantes, pueden utilizarlas como compañeras conyugales, empleadas domésticas, objetos sexuales o simplemente como la cena

Fruncí el ceño, no podría escapar nunca de esta pesadilla

De la nada apareció un hombre caucásico y pálido de ojos rojos

-buenas noches Jane-saludo a la chica

-buenas noches Aro-lo saludo

-ha llegado la hora de comenzar, preparada-pregunto

-por supuesto mi querido Aro-esto era ridículo, el hombre nos miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja

-un placer señoritas-asintió, al igual que nosotras

-bueno, aquí vamos-se alejó de nosotros caminando directo a un telón rojo carmesí, este estaba en la mitad de la estructura y era gigantesco del tipo que usan en un teatro, estábamos como a dos metros de él, Jane, Alec y Félix comenzaron a colocar grilletes y collares a todas las muchachas, al final fue nuestro turno, eran en verdad incomodos, al final mire a las chicas que se sentían igual de incomodas que yo

-ya todo está listo-dijo en voz alta Jane-Aro que estaba aún parado frente al telón asintió.

Atravesó la división del telón, los tres vampiros desaparecieron en un parpadeo de nuestra vista

-y ahora…-dijo Rosalie

-no sé, esperar-le conteste

Rosalie estaba en el lado izquierdo, alice en la mitad y yo en el lado derecho, Aro comenzó a hablar con voz de barítono:

_¨bienvenidos mis queridos amigos, a la subasta de cantantes, como siempre es nuestro deber _

_Agradecerle a Carlisle Cullen y familia por organizar esta celebración; sin ellos no sería posible, _

_Aquí Encontraran damas que podrán ser de su gusto, ya sea para aquellos que desean encontrar _

_Compañera o simplemente utilizar a alguna con un propósito específico, este año hemos traído a _

_Ustedes mujeres muy hermosas y jóvenes, donde sobresalen tres preciosas vírgenes cuyo precio _

_Comenzará desde el millón de dólares, comenzaremos como ya es sabido con las de menor valor, _

_Gracias por su presencia y espero que disfruten del espectáculo, ahora comienza oficialmente _

_Nuestra subasta ¨_

Nos miramos unas a otras sorprendidas por las palabras de aquel vampiro, estábamos estupefactas

Jane volvió a aparecer y tomo a una de la chicas creo que se llamaba…Margaret…no…maure…no...¡Jessica!, si su nombre era Jessica Stanley

-felicitaciones, eres la primera en pasar-la levanto del suelo bruscamente, Aro continuo hablando

_¨quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso a Jessica ¨_

Jane tomo a la chica que lloraba sin parar y la llevo hacia el telón, este se abrió y…deje de respirar

Era un teatro gigantesco repleto de personas, incluso los balcones estaban llenos, era demencial , en su mayoría habían hombres, Jane junto con la chica dieron un paso adelante, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la mujer y las cadenas de esta al impactar con el suelo, por no mencionar que estaba desnuda y completamente expuesta a todos esos monstruos

El telón fue cerrado…nada, solo silencio, de nuevo Aro lo rompió

_¨bien…esta chica ha sido seguida por los nuestros desde hace 2 meses, ha participado cada _

_Semana de orgias y relaciones con hombres y mujeres, de los cuales según las investigaciones no _

_Sabe nada, incluso disfruta de la compañía de travestis, su edad es de 25 años y la subasta _

_Comenzará desde los 20 dólares ¨_

Mas silencio…

_¨20 dólares, quien da 30, por favor ¨_

_¨30 dólares al señor Michael¨_

_¨40 dólares al señor stephano ¨_

_¨50 dólares al señor Williams ¨_

Continuaron así hasta que llegaron a los 1000 dólares

_¨1000 dólares, quien da 1500 dólares, nadie…1000 dólares a la una 1000 dólares a las dos y… ¡VENDIDA!¨_

El telón se levantó,

Aro estaba a un extremo de la plataforma, Jane y Jessica en el otro, Jessica lloro más y se arrodillo ante Jane

-no por favor, no quiero morir, piedad…-decía entre sollozos, alice tomo mi mano y la apretó duro, yo hice lo mismo dándole fuerza

-deja de llorar, pareces perra en celo-le dijo Jane, ella continuaba llorando sin parar, incluso mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque ella tuviera ese tipo de relaciones sexuales no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, al igual que todas nosotras

Dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros se acercaron a la chica y uno la tomo del cabello el otro saco un cuchillo de sus bolsillos y marco la frente de la chica con una w, todas estábamos aterrorizadas, ella no dejaba de gritar y gemir del dolor, la sangre comenzó a salir de aquella marca y los dos hombres se relamieron los labios

-dios santo-susurre observando aquello

-cómo es posible que le hagan eso –susurro alice

-no les importa son unos desalmados-opino Rosalie

Luego uno de ellos la tomo de los brazos y el otro comenzó a golpearla, la mayoría de las muchachas estaban llorando y soltando pequeños gritos, alice escondió la cara al lado de rose y apretó más mi mano

-tranquila-susurre

Rose y yo estábamos observando como Jessica Stanley era golpeada una y otra vez hasta que le rompieron la nariz y de esta salía una gran cantidad de sangre, su cara se había llenado de cardenales y moretones, luego comenzaron a golpear su abdomen, ella ya no gritaba, ni lloraba, hubo un momento en el que no logro seguir parada y cayó al suelo comenzando a vomitar sangre, luego se desmayó, al parecer la tortura había terminado ; los dos hombres la levantaron y desaparecieron en un parpadeo, dejándonos a nosotras en shock, aro suspiro pesadamente como si le desagradara lo que acababan de hacer, volvió a sonreír como si nada

Jane se devolvió hacia la próxima creo que se llamaba Tanya, mientras el telón era cerrado de nuevo

-que creen que harán con la chica que acaban de golpear-pregunto alice

-no sé, tal vez curen sus heridas-mentí, ella sonrió con tristeza

-mientes-baje la cabeza

-tal vez muera, la golpearon mucho-ella asintió

-creen que nos pase lo mismo-pregunto rose, si era sincera sí, nos podría pasar lo mismo e incluso algo peor, cada célula de mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo a ante el mero pensamiento, la única persona que parecía incapaz de hacer algo como esto era Esme, comencé a recordar todo lo que nos había dicho poco tiempo atrás;

…_-sean fuertes, pronto todo acabara, no demuestren su miedo y no lloren, si lo hacen las torturaran más- ¿qué?_

_-torturar-susurre, ella acaricio mi mejilla_

_-las torturaran, física y mentalmente, yo solo pude mirarla con horror, se acercó y beso mi frente luego hizo lo mismo con rose y alice_

_-nos veremos después, estaré cerca de ustedes, sean valientes, no teman a nada de lo que pase, yo sé que ustedes lo lograran-las cuatro nos abrazamos, en tan poco tiempo ella se había convertido en alguien muy importante para nosotras, alguien que no olvidaríamos…_

Parpadee estudiando mi nueva y loca hipótesis, era obvio si se veía desde esa perspectiva;

Jessica había perdido el control, se mostró débil frente a ellos, Esme nos había dicho que no lo hiciéramos o nos iría peor, si queríamos salir más o menos ilesas tendríamos que ser fuertes y no doblegarnos ante nada y eso era exactamente lo que haríamos…

Aro comenzó a dar las presentaciones, al parecer ella no era muy diferente a Jessica, mire a mis amigas

-creo…que ya sé cómo podremos sobrevivir-les dije sin titubear, las dos interpeladas me miraron sin comprender

-chicas, Esme nos advirtió que no nos podrían ver débiles o nos torturarían más, Jessica Stanley se desmorono en seguida, ¿no comprenden?- ellas me miraron un momento analizando lo que les había dicho

-entonces, tenemos que comportarnos como si nada para no terminar como ella-aclaro Rosalie

-si-le respondí

-bien, si no hay más opción lo haremos-respondió una muy convencida y segura Alice

Asentí, la verdadera función estaba por comenzar

_**Hola chicas, lamento la demora es que bueno soy un desastre y el tiempo por lo visto me odia jajajajajajaja xD**_

_**Aclaro que edward aparecerá pronto y no como una fresita en dulce, pobrecitas alice bella y rose, tendrán problemas próximamente**_

_**¿Qué les pareció eh? a mí me encanto, espero haya sido de su gusto, espero sus comentarios y preguntas o lo que quieran **_

_**Como siempre les agradezco por dar algo de su tiempo leyendo mis locuras,**_

_**Gracias y nos vemos el próximo cap**_

_**Besos y abrazos **_

_**Att **_

_**Bella Marie lolita Cullen **_


	4. Capitulo 3: compradas

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia es completamente mía.**

**Hola chicas, les pido disculpas debido a que no actualice en estas semanas pero me quiero excusar bueno, les explico; la inspiración decidió abandonarme como edward abandona a Bella en luna nueva jajaja. Pero en serio lo siento, fui irresponsable, pero ya saben cómo es esto no depende de nosotras sino de nuestra imaginación e inspiración**

**Pero he vuelto decidida a actualizar cuando sea**

**Gracias, nos vemos abajo**

**Capítulo 3: Compradas. **

Todos estaban preocupados observando la subasta, tenían miedo por lo que les pudiera suceder a las 3 vírgenes.

Jane nunca permitía que alguna de las chicas que subastaban saliera ilesa, era solo cuestión de su origen, ella era una asesina sin piedad, digna vampiresa según algunos, pero no para los cullen…

Carlisle Cullen estaba sentado junto a su familia observando la subasta con gran dolor ¿Cómo era que había llegado aquí? Se preguntaba sin cesar, todos los vampiros creían que él era la reencarnación del mismísimo demonio, con los años tuvo que formar tal reputación para salvar a su familia y a su amada Esme, se convirtió en lo que era ahora por ella… la amaba demasiado como para ver que la hirieran, prefería que todos le temieran y respetaran a tener que soportar el sufrimiento de los que amaba…su familia, incluyendo a las nuevas integrantes

Observo a uno de sus hijos adoptivos, a Edward, él no tenía mejor reputación que Carlisle

Lo tachaban de ser el desalmado e inescrupuloso hijo de lucifer, reputación que el joven había conseguido pensando también en su familia y en su futura compañera, el mundo vampírico era peligroso para las mujeres, tenías que cuidar tus espaldas o terminarías sin cabeza

Se le podría llamar selección natural, sobrevivencia del más apto sobre el más débil

O simplemente el control de dos psicópatas malditos

Continúo observando a Edward, quien estaba acomodado en una silla del gran balcón junto con Emmet quien le charlaba respecto a sus futuras compañeras

-¡oh! ¡POR FAVOR!, yo tendré a la más hermosa de esas tres humanas-fanfarroneaba Emmet con total seguridad, el interpelado rodeo los ojos

-tu seguridad es un fastidio-susurro de forma macabra, pero sonriendo

-como sea, yo tomare a la que tenga mejores atributos-edward resoplo

-veremos-finalizo la conversación cansado, miro a su padre leyendo su mente, lo miro de forma nostálgica, el sentía exactamente lo mismo que Carlisle, temía por que su futura compañera lo odiara por aquella facha que él había hecho para el resto de vampiros

-espero que no descubran tan rápido lo que hice-susurro Esme provocando que Jasper la mirara con atención, no podía ser cierto pensó el rubio

-Madre, ¿Qué has hecho con ellas?-pregunto Jasper preocupado, todos pusieron especial atención en la mujer que les sonrió a ellos amablemente pero con un matiz de tristeza

-hice su dolor más llevadero, puede que su comportamiento para tal situación no sea normal, pero es mejor así, apenas recuerdan quienes son, he borrado todo recuerdo de sus vidas antes de esto, es lo mejor…creo, solo tienen vagos recuerdos de cosas insignificantes, lo que no recuerdan es a sus familiares, amigos y el lugar donde nacieron -edward frunció el ceño molesto

-te refieres a que no recuerdan a sus padres ni amigos-afirmo emmet distraído, Esme asintió triste

-sí, incluso sé que hubo dos de sus amigas en la subasta, dudo que al verlas las recuerde, para ella son dos desconocidas-Edward gruño bajito al saber que se dirigió a él, privar a alguien de sus recuerdos era deplorable y más a la joven que le pertenecía

-bien, entonces tu les explicaras todo, de cómo usaste tu poder en ellas e hiciste que olvidaran todo lo que amaban y todo lo que esperaban-Esme bajo la cabeza triste, las palabras de su hijo la herían, de emmet jasper y edward amaba y prefería más al ultimo

-Bienvenidos sean todos a la última subasta de esta noche que será para los Cullen-dijo aro mirando hacia el balcón de los Cullen, todos asintieron respetuosamente volviendo a su facha de perfección

Edward sintió como su corazón cobraba vida al ver como Aro llamaba a Jane, esta salió con tres hermosas jóvenes encadenadas con grilletes y cadenas, el observo a la pequeña castaña que se encontraba en el medio con la cabeza gacha y su hermosa melena escondiendo su rostro…

Es ella, mi oportunidad de ser feliz, ahora y para siempre

-oh hermosa, abre un poco las piernas quiero tener una mejor vista-dijo sin ninguna vergüenza uno de los vampiros que estaban ubicados en la primera fila observando a bella lascivamente

Edward gruño, iba a matar a ese bastardo por lo que había dicho, pero ahí salió de su ensoñación y observo mejor el panorama

Bella, Alice y Rosalie estaban desnudas, Jane las despojo de sus vestimentas dejándolas expuestas a todo el mundo, ellas solo rezaban y soltaban pequeños sollozos rogándole a Dios por que acabara, pero no debían llorar o les haría peor, como a las otras

En el otro extremo del teatro edward gruño como una fiera causando la atención de todos incluidas las tres chicas, él se incorporó con los ojos rojos y bufo como un animal

-malditos incompetentes, ¿Cuál fue el estúpido que desobedeció mis órdenes?-grito mientras miraba a todos furioso, incluso su respiración era irregular a causa de la rabia, el mismo había ordenado que ellas debían presentarse con ropa, no quería que nadie las viera desnudas y más a…ella.

La sangre le hervía

Comenzó a meterse en las mentes de todos, entro en la de la rubia que estaba al lado de Bella; Rosalie, quien gritaba en su mente

¨_maldita perra, me las pagara, jane no volverá a respirar cuando yo haya terminado con ella_¨

Gritaba en su mente furiosa, las imágenes aparecieron de forma abrupta, edward las observo con atención

Jane las había obligado a quitarse la ropa y la castaña se había negado desafiándola, Jane se llenó de ira al ver la soberbia de la chica y estampo un puño en su cara

Rosalie miro a su amiga, quien ocultaba su rostro con aquella larga melena, luego vino a su mente el momento antes de entrar al escenario cuando observo la cara de Bella que tenía un gran cardenal formándose en la mitad del rostro a causa del golpe

_¨perra desquiciada, le quitare las tetas y hare que se las trague´-_pensó una furiosa Rosalie

Edward no estaba mejor, al ver las imágenes que evoco Rosalie fue suficiente para observar a Jane quien sonreía haciéndose la inocente, fue la gota que rebaso el bazo, edward con su velocidad sobrenatural se lanzó desde el balcón hacia el escenario, miro por un segundo a la castaña que estaba abrazando a la otra chica; Alice, ya que esta estaba llorando, Bella miro por un segundo al hombre que había aparecido de la nada, sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo

Segundo que no duro mucho

El observo la cara demacrada de su...compañera y todo pensamiento coherente lo abandono

Se lanzó hacia Jane quien vocifero un grito cuando edward la tomo del cuello levantándola

-nadie juega conmigo, que esto les sirva de ejemplo-dijo edward, todos los presentes estaban asustados por la reacción del vampiro, quien apretó más el cuello de Jane

Está asustada coloco sus manos sobre la de el en un intento vano de que la soltara

_¨por favor, piedad¨ _rogo la vampiro en su mente

En ese instante edward volvió en sí y observo a la castaña que lo miraba con miedo

¨_cree que soy un monstruo_¨ pensó arrepentido, estaba a punto de liberar a Jane arrepentido pero recordó que tenía una reputación, la misma reputación que salvaría a su futura compañera de una vida miserable

Resoplo rendido

Apretó más el cuello de Jane quien jadeo, lo apretó más fuerte y ¡pub!

Su cuello se desborono separando la cabeza del cuerpo, sangre negra salió del cuello de jane llenando la mano de edward con sangre, el cuerpo y la cabeza cayeron al suelo en un sonido sordo, todos se quedaron en silencio aterrados, él tenía que terminar

¨_Dios perdóname_¨ pensó

Coloco su pie sobre la cabeza de Jane y la aplasto, era como cerámica destruida

-limpien esto, ¿Qué esperan?-ordeno a todos, dos hombres se acercaron y levantaron con rapidez los trozos, dejando solo un charco de sangre negra

Miro a Aro quien estaba en shock, pero ya se lo esperaba, la actitud de Jane era intolerable

-Aro continúe-dijo serio, tenía que terminar esta facha luego la sacaría de allí, de ese infierno

La chica continuo con la cabeza abajo, el intento leer sus pensamientos pero…le fue imposible

Volvió a intentarlo y…nada, era como si ella no estuviera allí, lo que lo impaciento

-Entonces…continuaremos-dijo Aro

Edward solo asintió pensando en la manera en la que podía remediar todo y hacer que ella no lo odiara o temiera, quería todo lo contrario, que ella le prodigara el amor que nadie más le había dado.

La pregunta era ¿cómo?

**Bella Pov: **

_**Unos minutos antes**_

-Quítense la ropa-ordeno Jane, nosotras nos miramos entre sí, Alice temblaba de miedo, Rosalie y yo de furia

-no-dije, ella frunció los labios

-¿no?, escúchame bien mocosa harás lo que yo ordene-resople, jamás dejaría que me pisotearan, Jamás

Se tendría que esperar a verme rogar y lamentarme, yo no era así

-Quien habla; la perra endemoniada en celo o…o…la maldita arpía sádica-lo dije mirándola a los ojos desafiante, aunque si he de ser sincera me arrepentí de inmediato, ella podría con mucha facilidad matarme o romperme alguna extremidad y yo aquí humillándola como si fuera cualquier persona

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo jane acercándose a mí

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue volver a insultarla

Gran error Bella pensé

-aparte de arpía y perra, eres sorda…felicitaciones-dije de forma sarcástica mofándome de aquella vampiro que estaba a punto de matarme, se me había zafado un tornillo era obvio

Ella entre serró los ojos, de un momento a otro estaba tendida en el suelo, no sentía la mitad de mi cara y un líquido salía de mi nariz, luego el dolor apareció y gemí, lleve mi mano a mi cara, Jane me había golpeado

Dios, dolía demasiado y todo me daba vueltas

Rosalie y alice se arrodillaron y acomodaron mi cabeza en sus piernas, Alice tomo parte de su bata y la rompió colocando la tela sobre mi nariz, lo que agradecía, pasaron unos minutos y me sentí mejor, incluso la sangre ya no salía por mis fosas nasales así que con ayuda de las chicas me incorpore

Alice tenía el trozo de tela en su mano y al ver que no lo necesitaba más lo lanzo lejos

Con mi melena tape mi cara

-déjame ver-pregunto rose, yo levante mi cara Jane nos daba la espalda y alice me observaba al igual que rose quien frunció el ceño furiosa

-Quítense la ropa ahora-ordeno Jane, Rosalie le iba a decir algo pero yo tape su boca con mi mano, no quería que terminara lastimada

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo comenzamos a retirar prenda por prenda, lo que fue difícil ya que estábamos encadenadas, al final terminamos desnudas adornadas con el relicario solamente

Nuestra ropa quedo en el suelo

Jane nos obligó a caminar hacia el telón que estaba cerrado

-Bienvenidos sean todos a la última subasta de esta noche que será para los Cullen-dijo aro, yo tenía mi cabeza agachada, no quería que me vieran así, podía sentir como mi cara estaba toda hinchada

-Jane-llamo aro, un nudo se formó en mi estómago y tome aire, yo estaba en el medio pero eso no me hacía sentir más segura

El telón se abrió dándonos paso al escenario, mi cabello escondía mi rostro y pecho, agradecía tener el cabello largo, me ayudaba a esconderme de esta horrible escena, mordí mi labio intentando no llorar

Mis piernas temblaban

-oh hermosa, abre un poco las piernas quiero tener una mejor vista-levante un poquito la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, me arrepentí de inmediato, me estaba hablando a mí y en su mirada no había más que lujuria

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar de miedo y una capa de sudor frio se alojó en mi espalda, ¿y si él era el que me compraba?

Lo único que pude hacer fue orar en mi mente, pedirle a Dios por que esta pesadilla se acabara lo antes posible, solloce al igual que mis amigas, respire profundo, no podíamos siquiera hace eso, llorar o sollozar no era una alternativa

Según nuestra hipótesis aunque ahora en este extremo lo comenzaba a dudar aparte por el hecho de que toda la seguridad que había tenido antes de que Jane me golpeara y nos obligara a quitar la ropa había desaparecido, me sentía indefensa y completamente miserable

Escuche como alguien soltó un gruñido que no parecía humano, todos volteamos a mirar al que había soltado tal sonido, me quede sin habla

Era un hombre en verdad apuesto y se veía poderoso, lleno de masculinidad, miraba con ira a todos, sus ojos eran de un carmesí peligroso, incorporado en el balcón, pude ver a Esme quien tenía un semblante preocupado

-malditos incompetentes, ¿Cuál fue el estúpido que desobedeció mis órdenes?-grito con una voz en verdad hermosa, miraba a todos furioso, su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la furia que sentía, pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso así de repente?

Eso me confundía en exceso

Sus ojos vagaron por todo el mar de personas y finalmente el poso sus ojos en Rosalie, ya tenía una idea de quien la iba a comprar

Ella fruncía el ceño y los labios molesta por quien sabe qué cosa, rendida y avergonzada volví a esconder mi rostro completamente, era una especie de refugio en este momento, que patético

Sentí la mirada de Rosalie sobre mí, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Si no fuera porque habían vampiros a su alrededor le preguntaría, pero ahora mis agallas se habían ido por el retrete… ¡PERFECTO! ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA!

Pinche suerte la mía

Mire por el rabillo del ojo y a través de mi cabello a Jane quien estaba a mi derecha un poco alejada con una cara de _¨no mato ni a un insecto¨_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mismo hombre que parecía un dios griego en el balcón apareció en el escenario, alice comenzó a llorar, me acerque a ella y la abrace intentando calmarla

No podía dejar de ver a ese hombre, algo desconocido me llamaba a él, levante mi rostro y por un momento nuestras miradas se conectaron de una forma inimaginable, el miro mi cara y apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos se volvieron duros y…todo paso muy rápido

Se lanzó hacia Jane quien vocifero un grito cuando el tomo su cuello y la levanto del suelo varios centímetros, ella lo miraba en serio aterrado al igual que todos, Alice lloraba sobre mi hombro y Rosalie estaba detrás mío acariciando el cabello de la pobre duende que no paraba de sollozar

-nadie juega conmigo, que esto les sirva de ejemplo -dijo furioso aquel hombre, apretó más su mano alrededor del cuello de Jane quien Jadeo debido al dolor, la audiencia observaba aquello con semblantes de miedo y horror, al igual que aro y nosotras

Jane intento soltarse pero le fue imposible él era muy fuerte

Lágrimas de sangre salían de los ojos de Jane, sentí pena por ella

Ella nos había tratado peor que animales pero…no le deseaba un final como ese a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo, mire al hombre con miedo

El parpadeo un par de veces como si estuviera reaccionando luego de un mal sueño y poso su vista en mí, me miro con tristeza, lo que me confundió y lleno de un sentimiento que no podía reconocer

Aflojo un poco el agarre pero luego sus ojos volvieron a ser duros y toda tristeza desapareció

Resoplo como si se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer

Apretó más el cuello de Jane quien jadeo, lo apretó más fuerte, su cuello comenzó a llenarse de grietas al igual que su cara, estaba aterrada, estaba viendo como una mujer era asesinada

El apretó su cuello hasta que la cabeza se separó del cuerpo, la sangre que broto del cuello desgarrado era negra, por lo menos ya sabía que ellos tenían sangre, pero no podía moverme siquiera… estaba paralizada

El cuerpo y la cabeza de Jane cayeron en el piso jadee, jamás había visto nada parecido, era una maldita pesadilla

El cuerpo estaba en el suelo del cuello salía mucha sangre formando un charco, al lado descansaba la cabeza con los ojos abiertos, las tripas se me revolvieron al ver esa imagen, casi vomito

El miro fijamente al suelo, con la cara vacía, sin ninguna expresión, ¿por qué?

De repente Coloco el pie sobre la cabeza de Jane y la aplasto sin ninguna dificultad, vi como los sesos salían del cráneo y los ojos salían de sus cuencas untando el zapato de aquel vampiro, sentía náuseas y mis ojos se estaban llenado de lágrimas, era repulsivo y sádico todos esto, demasiado para mi cordura

-limpien esto, ¿Qué esperan?-ordeno el vampiro con voz fría y decidida, sin sentimiento alguno

Miro a aro, él estaba quieto, parecía paralizado, el miro al vampiro

-Aro continúe-dijo como si nada aquel monstruo, era atroz

Baje mi cabeza, alice tenia cerrados sus ojos llorando y Rosalie, pude ver que tapaba su cara con las manos, yo fui la única de las tres que observo eso

El vampiro que mato a Jane no me quitaba los ojos de encima, me preocupo

-Entonces…continuaremos-afirmo aro, era increíble el control que tenía ese vampiro sobre sus emociones, lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos sin compasión

Quería que esto terminara, pero a esta altura parecía imposible

-bien, como verán, estas tres jóvenes son las joyas de la subasta-comenzó a caminar hacia el frente justo en la mitad del escenario, Alice dio un pequeño brinco y me miro luego al vampiro de cabello cobrizo, quien le devolvió la mirada con interés, ella lo observaba sin miedo

Aquí había gato encerrado

-comenzaremos con la pequeña Alice Brandon-dijo con condescendencia

-según nuestras investigaciones ella es una vidente muy prometedora, novata, peor luego de su transformación será excepcional, ha sido pedida por el señor Jasper hale privadamente, la compro por una suma de 20 millones de dólares-todos comenzaron a murmurar y Alice sonrió de forma romántica, levante una ceja, que rayos…vidente…ella se apartó un poco de mí y miro al balcón sonriendo, la mire como si tuviera 3 ojos

Y yo que creía que era la más normal de las tres ya que ella lloraba y nosotras dos refunfuñábamos y maldecíamos a vampiros, no era muy lógico pero ahora…me causaba cierta curiosidad

Una mujer humana entro por una puerta que estaba al lado del público, era de más o menos 30 años, subió al escenario mirando al suelo y se acercó a Alice la mujer saco una llave y libero a la pequeña enana de las cadenas que nos ataban

-señorita por favor acompáñeme-alice asintió como si nada y nos sonrió formando con su boca un _tranquilas_ mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo a la mujer, Rosalie y yo nos interpusimos

-Alice ¿Qué estás haciendo?-susurre, ella me miro y luego miro sobre mi hombro

-no se preocupen-susurre y se alejó desapareciendo de nuestra vista al entrar en la puerta por donde había aparecido la mujer

Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas

-maldita enana de mierda-abrí los ojos ante las palabras de Rosalie

-rose-la reprendí, ella levanto los hombros

-lo siento-susurro, yo solo asentí, aunque en parte era cierto, ¿Por qué demonios había actuado así?

En un momento lloraba de miedo y al otro sonreía y actuaba como desquiciada

Mire disimuladamente al vampiro que seguía mirándome, esto parecía un sanatorio mental, todos estábamos dementes

-por favor un aplauso para Alice Brandon-todos comenzaron a aplaudir, parecía un horroroso espectáculo de circo, mierda

-ahora continuaremos con…la hermosa y dotada Rosalie Hale-tuve ganas de reír por la mirada que le hizo rose a aro por llamarla ¨_dotada¨, _aunque era cierto ella tenía un cuerpo impresionante

Esto era muy loco

-esta joven ha sido comprada por Emmet Cullen, la ha comprado por 22 millones de dólares-todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Rose gruño, no estaba muy feliz obviamente, una mujer salió de la misma puerta que la primera usaban la misma ropa, parecían harapos, se acercó al igual que la primera a Rosalie y soltó sus grilletes y cadenas…ya sabía a donde iba todo esto, pase saliva temerosa por lo que pasaría, no quería quedarme sola con todos esos…vampiros

-acompáñeme señorita-rose negó de inmediato

-no, lo lamento me quedare con bella-sonreí por las agallas de la rubia pero no duro mucho ya que de la nada aparecieron los mismos dos hombres que lastimaron y casi mataron a las anteriores

-Rosalie ve, yo…estaré bien-sonreí lo mejor que pude, no quería que saliera lastimada solo por mi egoísmo, no me lo perdonaría

Ella negó, los hombres se acercaron más

-no-les dije, ellos miraron al hombre que estaba ahí parado en el mismo lugar como una estatua perfecta

-Rose ve, mira mi cara, no quiero que termines así-susurre sabiendo que ella me aria caso, observo mi rostro y una lagrima salió de su ojo asintió y se alejó de mi

Era cierto, no quería que terminara como yo, apenas podía hablar, me dolía mucho hasta cuando parpadeaba, me debo de ver horrible, pensé

Observe como Rosalie cruzaba el umbral de la pequeña puerta me miro de nuevo y luego se cerro

Suspire

Era de esperarse, mi suerte era un asco y el destino me odiaba

Ahora yo estaba sola frente a todos ellos siendo subastada como mercancía, sola encadenada y…desnuda

Había olvidado esa pequeña parte, sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro

Nadie me había visto nunca así, hasta ahora, eso te hace pensar que no valió la pena ser virgen y esperar al indicado como en los libros de amor, pero por lo menos tengo mi dignidad intacta, durante mi corta vida me hice respetar de los hombres, no permití que se aprovecharan ni nada por el estilo, era orgullosa y detestaba que me vieran mal o frágil.

-ahora-dijo aro dándole mucha importancia a lo que iba a pasar

-la subasta de nuestra última pero no menos importante joya, incluso todo lo contrario, es la más importante esta noche…Isabella Marie Swan-mierda, aro se hizo a un lado señalándome

Maldito, detestaba ser el centro de atención

Bueno, que puedo decir, todos me miraban con curiosidad, otros con lujuria, otros ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarme, las pocas vampiresas en el publico me miraban con burla, claro debía de verme en serio hermosa, ya me imaginaba el aspecto de mi cara en este momento

¡Maldita sea!

-bien-tomo la atención Aro, todos lo voltearon a mirar automáticamente, lo que agradecí

-Esta hermosa mujer fue comprada por una gran suma así que no hay posibilidades para los que estaban interesados-suspire al ver la decepción en los ojos del maldito perro que me había dicho que abriera las piernas… hijo de…

-el comprador es Edward Cullen, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro futuro líder y a su compañera-todo el mundo rompió en aplausos mientras yo me quedaba en shock

¨Edward Cullen¨ pensé anonadada

El hombre que había asesinado a Jane se acercó a mí, con su abrigo negro, me abrigo tapando mi desnudez, sus ojos eran duros y fríos, lo que me asusto

¨Dios piedad¨ pedí… temerosa de lo que me haría

Me cargo como las novias son cargadas por sus nuevos esposos

-cierra los ojos- me ordeno, así lo hice aferrándome a su pecho y comencé a sentir un aire frio por todo mi cuerpo, todo mi cabello se desordeno y de repente paro de forma abrupta

Ya no sentía tanto frio, pero mi labio temblaba de miedo por lo que lo mordí, continuaba con los ojos cerrados

-Abre los ojos-susurro de una forma… ¿dulce?

Los abrí lentamente y quede sin aire

Estábamos en una habitación muyyyy lujosa, había un gran televisor de plasma y muchas otras cosas en verdad caras

La cama era gigantesca, de cuatro postes, había una pequeña mesita a cada lado, dos balcones al lado derecho de la cama, todo era una mezcla de blanco, colores pastel y dorado…

-¿te sientes bien? –brinque en sus brazos, me había olvidado por completo de quien me cargaba, que idiota

-eh...-no pude continuar, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y eso me ponía nerviosa, aparte del hecho de que estaba en un lugar desconocido, con el hombre que me había comprado y oh si, ERA UN VAMPIRO.

-lamento la pesadilla que tuviste que vivir y…lamento que me vieras matar a Jane…-espero a que yo hablara

-p…por…que…hiciste eso-el me miro con especial atención, suspiro, camino hacia la cama y temí por lo que me fuera a hacer, temblé y él lo noto

Pero en lugar de lastimarme o violarme me recostó en el borde de la cama, se acomodó arrodillado a mi lado, lucia tan cansado que tuve ganas de consolarlo

¨Bella has perdido completamente el juicio¨ pensé

Me miro

-yo…bueno, hay mucho que explicarte, pero nos sobra tiempo así que seré especifico, les había ordenado a todos los que estaban encargados de las jóvenes que iban a ser subastadas que ustedes tres se presentarían con ropa-lo mire más tranquila, fue un bonito gesto hasta que perdió el maldito juicio y mato a Jane, la odiaba pero hasta el punto de que la matara…nunca

-luego, supe que Jane las había obligado a despojarse de sus vestidos y….-dejo de hablar abruptamente, con cuidado acerco una de sus manos a mi rostro, me estremecí, estaba fría y el rostro me dolía mucho

-lo siento-se disculpó, yo negué

-no pude contenerme y…la ataque por lo que te hizo quise parar pero…-dejo de hablar

-pero-susurre, el me miro

-no pude-lo mire sin comprender, el suspiro

-estoy cansado y tú también, debemos descansar-se incorporó pero tome su mano, el miro mi mano y sonrió cálidamente

-disculpa, ¿Dónde están mis amigas?-estaba preocupada por Alice y Rose, no sabía si estaban bien

-no te tienes que preocupar, están a salvo, con mis hermanos, ellos se encargaran de…hacerlas felices-se apartó y desapareció por una gran puerta de caoba

Me acomode boca arriba colocando mis manos sobre mi abdomen, no comprendía para nada todo esto

¿Cómo supo que Jane me había golpeado si…solo lo sabían alice rose y la fallecida Jane? Y…porque sentía pena por aquel monstruo que me había comprado como a cualquier objeto

Suspire

Aquel vampiro había asesinado a alguien de furia solo porque me había herido debería estar asustada…pero no, no le temía en absoluto

Era ilógico

Mire a mi alrededor, este lugar no era para nada común y ahora…que haría

Aparte del hecho que aro me había llamado compañera de Edward…el joven que ahora no tenía los ojos rojos sino verdes

_¨compañera¨_

Esa palabra retumbaba sin descanso en mi cabeza

Tanto pensar iba a matarme, metafóricamente hablando

Suspire

Me incorpore y note que aun llevaba las cadenas que compartí con alice y rose, los grilletes descansaban en mis muñecas y tobillos que ya me dolían.

Edward entro de forma rápida causando que me asustara

-lo siento, solo quería quitarte esas cosas-señalo mis cadenas, yo asentí entusiasmada

Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó junto a mí en la cama, tenía una llave en su mano

-¿puedo?-pregunto señalando uno de mis tobillos, yo asentí, lo tomo con cuidado con su mano fría causando que la piel de ese lugar se estremeciera

La llave entro perfectamente en la cerradura, me libero el tobillo

-gracias-suspire, el paso su mano por aquella parte roja y magullada, fue de alguna forma un momento intimo entre nosotros

Hizo lo mismo con el resto de extremidades al final lo dejo en el suelo y me miro

-te traeré algo para dormir-yo asentí y él se alejó de forma sobre humana, mi corazón retumbo de impresión

Luego volvió con un pijama de tiro largo en las manos, me la entrego y volvió a salir

Suspire, de nuevo

Me despoje de su abrigo que por cierto olía a él, lo deje a un lado de la gran cama y deslice la pijama por mi cuerpo, parecía de ese tipo que usaban en las películas de época, tenía un encaje en la parte superior y era holgada, exageradamente holgada para mi cuerpo y me llegaba a los pies…era blanco, bueno por lo menos estaba vestida, parecía como si hubieran pasado años antes de haber vuelto a usar algo decente.

Me recosté y…me quede ahí esperando a que apareciera o algo, sé que era insensata pero bueno, para que más me había comprado eh, bueno si ahora lo pensaba tal vez me quería de sirvienta o de…cena o para tener sexo.

Estaba demente, definitivamente estaba perdiendo el juicio y mis instintos de sobrevivencia no eran los mejores obviamente

Suspire, me incorpore y camine por la habitación buscando el apagador, lo encontré y luego de quedar a oscuras me recosté a intentar dormir

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente acostumbrándolos a la luz del día, estaba adolorida y me moría de hambre, que podía decir, me incorpore y Salí de la habitación esta casa era en verdad de ensueño, era grande y espaciosa.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras detallando todo el lugar, no parecía el hogar de unos vampiros homicidas

Era muy hermoso, las ventanas me permitían ver un magnifico paisaje lleno de árboles césped y flores, por no nombrar algunos animalitos que aparecían por allí

Continúe explorando la casa, encontré un piano en lo que supuse era la sala de estar, era precioso, me acomode en este y toque con delicadeza las teclas, me encantaba el piano

Comencé a tocar _a Dream de Debussy_ era uno de mis clásicos favoritos

Me sentía mucho mejor al oír esta melodía, como si todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior desapareciera

-es una hermosa canción-susurro, pare abruptamente, lo voltee a mirar asustada

-no, por favor continua-estaba parado frente al piano, me quede embobada con su aspecto parecía la belleza en carne y hueso

-si-susurre, continúe tocando con mis manos temblorosas, al final cuando termine de tocar lo mire esperando alguna reacción de su parte, me miraba fijamente

-¿puedo irme?-pregunte esperanzada, el continuo mirándome y al final negó

-no, este es tu nuevo hogar, te quedaras aquí conmigo-dijo de forma fría y controladora

-pero yo no-intente decir pero su mirada se volvió una mezcla de odio y tristeza por lo que no continúe

-te compre, me perteneces no importa si te alejas de mi o escapas, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario-dijo de forma severa

Me estremecí

-he de vestirme para ir a…trabajar, te quedaras con mis hermanos y tus amigas en la casa, ellas están bien y están felices con mis hermanos, no puedes salir, es por tu seguridad, pero puedes explorar la casa es muy grande, tal vez encuentres algo que te guste y…Alice te dará un pastilla para el dolor-lo mire asombrada, no recordaba el dolor de cabeza y cara, intente tocar mi rostro pero dolía

-¿se ve muy mal?-le pregunte en un pequeño susurro, el sonrió de forma torcida, lucia encantador

-solo un poco, pero sigues siendo hermosa-tras decir esas palabras cruzo el umbral de la puerta y subió las escaleras, me quede ahí congelada, bloqueada, no moví un solo dedo…mi mente estaba en blanco

¨_no podía irme, me quedaría atrapada aquí_¨

_¨siempre¨_

_¨siempre¨_

_¨siempre¨ la misma palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza sin piedad destruyendo mi mente_

Solo sentí cuando volvió a bajar, ya traía puesto un traje negro

-nos veremos luego, cuídate-yo solo asentí plasmada, el me miro preocupado luego de un momento desapareció y no me moví sino hasta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y los sollozos me inundaron, me desmorone por completo, solo sentí cuando alice se me acerco alterada diciendo cosas que no comprendí, luego vi a dos chicos pálidos junto con Rosalie, todos me miraban preocupados y me hablaban, pero yo no los escuchaba

Alice me obligo a tomar una pastilla

Luego de un momento el sueño me gano y todo se volvió oscuro

_-¿Qué haremos?-era la voz de Alice _

_-tu vez el futuro dímelo-era edward_

_-no lo sé, solo la veo contigo abrazados y amándose-mi subconsciente me estaba jugando una broma o en serio los estaba escuchando hablar _

_-¿cuándo?-pregunto edward con tono esperanzado _

_-no lo sé-escuche como suspiraba _

Fue lo último que escuche antes de sumirme en la completa oscuridad

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**2 meses y medio después**_

Abrí los ojos asustada, alguien estaba gruñendo muy cerca de la habitación, parecía un animal o….más bien el.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la subasta, me había acostumbrado a mi nueva vida, tuve un colapso cuando digerí todo lo que me había acabado de suceder y porque no podía simplemente escapar, me sumergí en una profunda depresión que casi me mata, me recupere luego Alice, rose y yo comenzamos a tener dudas respecto a nuestro pasado ya que no recordábamos nada. Edward un día llego con Esme quien nos explicó que tenía el don de borrar recuerdos de nuestra mente, elimino los recuerdos de nuestras familias y amigos para evitar nuestro sufrimiento ya que no podíamos volver a verlos, por alguna razón que desconocía era peligroso.

Teníamos que olvidarnos de nuestras vidas y en sí de las personas que éramos y las personas que amábamos, para siempre

Otro colapso

Fue el más duro, me sumí en una depresión severa de nuevo, no hablaba con nadie y ni siquiera comía, Rosalie y Alice la pasaban mejor ya que ellas lo aceptaron al estar con Jasper y Emmet quienes hacían su dolor más llevadero, pero sufrían también por mi estado al igual que edward, quien me visitaba cada noche al llegar del _¨trabajo¨ cualquiera que ese fuese_

Se recostaba a mi lado con delicadeza cantando canciones de cuna, sonetos en verdad bellos o recitando poemas y versos, yo intentaba escucharlo, pero a veces no lo lograba

Estaba confundida, no me sentía muy bien cuando resignado abandonaba mi habitación

Intentaba por todos los medios que yo hablara, pero no me salían las palabras, estaba hueca, luego un día el llego y entro en mi habitación como todos los días

**Flash Back:**

_-ya es suficiente Bella, ha pasado un mes y medio, ¿crees que yo no sufro al verte así?-estaba tendida en mi cama observándolo mientras se acercaba y arrodillaba a mi lado tenia ojeras y lucia demacrado_

_-háblame, lo que sea, ¿Cómo es que cuando te traje si pudiste hablarme y ahora no?-sus ojos mostraban desesperación, acerco su cabeza a mi pecho y suspiro_

_-por favor solo…reacciona, te contare todo, la razón por la cual estuviste en ese lugar y…por que mate a Jane…o por que no puedes irte…solo se de nuevo la Bella que alice me muestra en su mente-lo decía con genuina desesperación, ¿porque?_

_-eso quiero-pensé, el levanto la mirada impresionado y perplejo_

_-puedo…yo…te escucho-lo mire sin comprender ¿a qué se refería?_

_-a…que puedo leer tu mente, antes no podía y ahora si-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, leía mentes, esto estaba cada vez peor _

_-bella, por favor…solo dame la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas…sacare las preocupaciones de tu mente, solo…-no lo deje hablar mas_

_-vete, por favor, vete-susurre al borde del llanto, sus ojos se entristecieron y se incorporó alejándose desanimado_

_No soportaba esto, mi mente estaba colapsando _

_**Fin flash back**_

Suspire exasperada

Luego de eso no volvió a visitarme, con el pasar de los días me recompuse debido a que estaba cansada de mi deplorable situación y me sentí terrible por como lo trataba, yo le importaba y le escupí en la cara sin pensar en sus sentimientos, ahora no lo veía y de alguna forma lo extrañaba, él era el único que se veía mal en exceso por mí, incluso más que rose y alice que se la pasaban en su habitaciones luego de visitarme, estas quedaban a cada lado de la mía, ellas se la pasaban teniendo sexo con los hermanos de edward, luego de que me recupere tenía que levantarme y golpear en cada pared gritándoles para que no hicieran tanto ruido…era molesto

Ahora estaba recostada como siempre en mi cama esperando a que amaneciera para poder hablar con él y de alguna forma disculparme y…no sé, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar

En la mañana seria sábado, él no trabajaba fines de semana, tendría tiempo para arreglar las cosas

Otros gruñidos, incluso llegue a pensar que eran los chicos pero, no… era el, o eso creía yo

Comencé a mover mis dedos nerviosa, ¿que debía hacer? ¿Levantarme o seguir acostada e intentar dormir?

Escogí lo primero

Me levante con cuidado y en silencio me dirigí a la puerta algo nerviosa

La abrí

No veía mucho, todo estaba muy oscuro

Salí de la habitación guiándome por ese ruido

¿Qué era?

A medida que avanzaba a ciegas el sonido era más fuerte, luego gracias al resplandor de una ventana vi una puerta… de ese lugar provenía el ruido

Me estremecí, solo tenía mi relicario y mi pijama de época, así la llamaba yo

La abrí con mucho miedo y a punto de salir corriendo del terror

Pero no me esperaba aquello

El yacía recostado en la mitad de una cama con cubrecama negro igual a la mía fruncía el ceño y susurraba cosas que no lograba comprender, sus puños estaban tan apretados que no se me dificultaba ver sus nudillos

Su pecho estaba completamente descubierto dando paso a unos hombros anchos y un abdomen perfecto, su piel lisa como el granito brillaba en la noche

El ruido eran sus gruñidos tan constantes que daban miedo

Trague en seco, lucia tan atormentado allí que actué sin pensar

Entre y cerré la puerta sin hacer nada de ruido, camine hasta la cama y lo observe solo por un momento, era en verdad hermoso

Acerque mi mano a su cara y toque su frente, quería que esas líneas desaparecieran, pero al tener ese pequeño contacto con su piel abrió los ojos y se sentó observándome con miedo, lucia como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla y me miraba como si yo fuera un espectro, su mandíbula estaba apretada

Me observo por un momento luego sus ojos se dulcificaron, yo sonreí

Tomo mi muñeca y me acerco a su lado abrazándome allí sentados en medio de la cama

No le respondí de inmediato pero si luego de un momento, nos abrazamos, el hundió su cabeza en mi cuello como si así lograra ocultarse del mundo, lo abrace más fuerte, era lo más raro que me había pasado en toda mi normal vida.

De forma inconsciente enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, lo que no le molesto ni a mi

El aspiraba una y otra vez mi aroma, yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

Esto era algo que solo las parejas hacían, pero aun así, sentía que él era un alma solitaria que estaba buscando alguien que lo comprendiera y amara. ¿Qué tal si esa persona era yo?

Nos abrazábamos fuertemente sin dejar espacio alguno entre nuestros cuerpos

Sentía como mi cuerpo se incendiaba

-estoy cansado, no puedo más-susurro sollozando

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?-le pregunte, hablaba mostrándome todo su sufrimiento, a mí una completa desconocida, mi forma de actuar y la de él daban mucho que pensar

Pero de cierta forma no importaba

-por favor ámame-me congele ante sus palabras ¿qué?

Me apretó más contra su cuerpo causando que yo jadeara, por falta de aire y por…una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, el aflojo un poquito su agarre pero no me soltó, aunque quería que me volviera a apretar con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sentía algo extraño que me gustaba

-¿amarte?-susurre, el soltó su agarre y me observo fríamente se separó incorporándose, iba a irse

-no te vayas-le pedí observándolo, el me miro con sus ojos esmeraldas destruidos y llenos de dolor

¿Qué debía hacer en una situación como esta?

Él estaba parado frente a mí y yo estaba sobre la cama, esperaba una respuesta y yo podía dársela

Me levante lo suficiente y tome su mano acercándolo a mí, sentía mariposas en mi estomago

Se acomodó de nuevo a mi lado

-¿me amaras?-pregunto esperanzado como un niño al que le prometen dulces, no sabía que responderle así que le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

-sí, solo dame tiempo-susurre, él sonrió mostrando sus maravillosos dientes, me tomo de la cadera provocando que me estremeciera, me recostó con cuidado a un lado de la cama y se acomodó conmigo

Tomo las mantas y me arropo, acerco su mano a mi hombro y bajo unos centímetros la tela que estaba en este, acerco su boca y beso con suma delicadeza mi hombro. Volví a estremecerme

-Buenas noches-susurro

-descansa-le respondí

Me acomode mirando al techo, el coloco su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello suspirando tranquilamente mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo acercándome más a él, eran placenteras esas caricias, por mi parte enrolle mi brazo alrededor de su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos, me sentía cómoda así como si no hubiera sucedido nada, como si lo conociera de toda la vida

-edward-susurre envolviendo su nombre con cariño

-si-susurro feliz

-perdóname, no te he tratado de la mejor manera, me…has respetado en todo sentido y yo he sido una completa desagradecida, lo siento te juro que…-no pude continuar que se suponía que le dijera ¨te juro que te amare de ahora en adelante¨ eso sonaba raro pero si era sincera conmigo misma eso era lo que quería, amarlo y que él me amara

El soltó una pequeña risa

-recuerda que leo tu mente-mierda, en todo caso me acabo de delatar

-sí, lo has hecho-asentí

-okay…ya sabes que quiero-el suspiro complacido

-al fin, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere por esto, sé que lo lograremos, juntos-asentí, sintiendo como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban de emoción, mi nueva vida estaba a punto de comenzar

-puedes contarme la verdad, responder mis preguntas-él se tenso

-lo hare a su tiempo, pero te prometo que mañana responderé algunas-eso era un consuelo

-bien, cuento con ello-susurre dando por terminada la conversación

Cerré mis ojos esperando conciliar el sueño, ahora al parecer me quedaría aquí con él, dos almas atormentadas buscando amarse, no era imposible

Pero la pregunta era…

…¿Lo lograríamos?

**Bien, chicas que les ha parecido, lo leí más de una vez y si les soy sincera me encanto, ya que bueno…al fin apareció edward, les aclaro que él no es malo ni nada parecido, son solo apariencias y reputaciones que deben tener por el bien de su familia, (sé que suena enredado pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia lo comprenderán) Carlisle tampoco es el villano todo lo contrario**

**Eso se debe a bueno… una historia que está detrás de los cullen, por llamarlo de algún modo **

**Será revelado después no se preocupen, eh, me alegra estar de vuelta y al parecer este es el capítulo más largo de subasta de cantantes, costo pero lo logre **

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla, no saben cuánto las estimo chicas, mil gracias por leer y seguir mi fic, tanto a las que se han hecho conocer como a las lectoras fantasma**

**Y como he preguntado en mis otras historias; ¿podrían ser tan gentiles de aconsejarme fics? Completos y en realización no importa, les estaría muy agradecía**

**De nuevo gracias por su paciencia, por sus comentarios tan lindos que siempre me animan a continuar **

**Hasta el próximo cap**

**Att**

**Bella Marie lolita Cullen**


	5. Capitulo 4: ninguna respuesta

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 4, gracias por comentar chicas en serio que lindas, en un comentario me preguntaron qué en qué momento edward había logrado leer la mente de bella o algo así, bueno pues es fácil, edward le dice a bella que hará lo que sea con tal de que ella vuelva a ser la de antes, que le contara la verdad, en ese instante lo logra, porque bella no bloqueaba sus pensamientos, era edward, él se bloquea solito por temor a que al leer la mente de bella supiera que ella lo odiaba, lo que no es cierto. ¿Entendieron?**

**Gracias maleja twihard **

**Bueno, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar. Nos vemos abajo **

**Capítulo 4: ninguna respuesta.**

Me voltee incomoda en la cama, tenía frio.

Estire mi brazo y…él no estaba… ¿Qué rayos? Pensé

Abrí los ojos somnolienta, estaba sola en la cama, aún era de noche y la luna resplandecía imponente siendo la única luz del oscuro lugar

Pero… ¿en dónde estaba el? Y ¿Por qué no continuaba dormido?

Me incorpore aun en la cama confundida, lo que no duro mucho, el estaba en el balcón, tenía sus brazos extendidos en el soporte de piedra y la cabeza agachada

Me levante de la cama preocupada por su…estado

Comencé a acercarme lentamente, tragando en seco y con el corazón en la mano

Con cuidado llegue a su lado y acerque mi mano a su hombro, el pego un salto asustado, no se había percatado de mí, me miro y solté un grito ahogado

-Ed… ¡edward estas sangrando!-solté, su cara estaba llena de sangre que salían de sus ojos, me acerque más a él y con mis manos comencé a limpiar su cara, aunque mis manos se mancharan de sangre no importaba

-no bella-susurro apartando mis manos de su cara, no parecía angustiado. ¿Por qué?

Si de mis ojos saliera sangre estaría histérica, pero él no, estaba imperturbable

-edward, ¿Qué…?-moví la cabeza de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer o que decir

-no te preocupes, no es nada-susurro mirando hacia el bosque, fruncí el ceño, odiaba que me ignoraran

-oye, tenemos que eh…no se ir a un hospital-¿había hospitales para vampiros?

El soltó una risa fría y tosca, me miro sonriendo triste

-¿hospitales para vampiros? ¿Qué?-me dijo divertido pero con ese matiz de tristeza, negué, ¿Qué le sucedía?

Y…si no era una enfermedad, lucia triste y solo…yo hacía lo mismo cuando…lloraba

Era un vampiro y si ellos no lloraban lagrimas sino sangre, tenía sentido

-bingo-susurro sombríamente al leer mis pensamientos, me estremecí, estaba llorando, sufría de…nuevo

Puse mi mano en su hombro y lo moví para que me mirara y quedáramos frente a frente

-¿Por qué llorabas?-susurre sintiéndome también triste, cuando me había dormido estaba feliz y ahora no, ¿porque?

El negó y suspiro rendido

-yo…hace mucho que no puedo dormir bien Bella, no puedo, lo intento pero yo…-negó mirando al suelo, puse mis manos en sus mejillas para que me mirara

El las aparto besándolas, me estremecí por la descarga eléctrica que sentía cuando hacia eso

-cuando viniste a mi habitación dijiste que me amarías ¿cierto?-asentí avergonzada, hablaba de ello como si fuera un tema normal

-si-susurre, el asintió

-pues, ¿me amaras sin importar lo que sea o haya hecho verdad?-asentí de nuevo confundida y algo dubitativa

-bella, yo…he matado personas-me congele mirándolo, no quería admitirlo pero era de esperarse luego de haber asesinado a Jane ¿no?

-eso no importa-susurre muy segura de mi misma

-he matado a personas que no se lo merecían, yo…ellos me persiguen-fruncí el ceño ¿qué?

-¿Cómo fantasmas?-susurre confundida, el negó

-no, al dormir me torturan, me esperan, me dicen que tienen un espacio para mí en el infierno-miro hacia el cielo-veo sus caras al dormir o cerrar los ojos, allí juzgándome por mis pecados-de sus ojos comenzaron a salir LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE-dicen que al soñar escapas de los problemas que hay en este mundo, pero yo no lo creo-me miro-siento que voy a…desaparecer, incluso dormir se volvió una pesadilla diaria, temo por mi…-susurro, yo negué acercándome y abrazándolo, el me envolvió en sus brazos

-iré al infierno por aquellas vidas que tome sin piedad-susurro enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello y oliendo mi aroma

-no digas eso-susurre abrazándome más a él, ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce y gentil era castigado de esa forma?

-edward, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-susurre, el continuo abrazándome con más fuerzas

-no…tuve…opción-me respondió con un sollozo, lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo, no lo dejaría

-edward, aquí estoy, no estás solo, yo...eh, me tienes a mí, siempre, cuenta conmigo, si te sientes mal solo ten presente que estoy contigo…confía en mí, yo te quiero-edward se separó de mí, lucia destrozado, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre

-bella, yo si quiero confiar en ti, solo temo que me odies por lo que en verdad soy-suspire, era un cabeza dura

-basta, ya cierra la boca edward, acabo prácticamente de declarar mis sentimientos hacia ti y tu sigues con lo mismo-me acerque a él y puse mi cabeza en su pecho para sentir su corazón, no lo escuche

-ese órgano está muerto desde hace mucho-negué

-no cambies el tema-el suspiro abrazándome y colocando su mentón sobre mi cabeza, sonreí, me comenzaba a gustar

-bien, ¿estas segura de que quieres la verdad?-suspire, que terco

-sí, yo Bella Swan lo prometo-se rio con tristeza

-bien, te diré la verdad, solo una parte por ahora y luego el resto-asentí entusiasmada

-es un trato-me separe de él, me observo de una forma…rara, me incomode bastante

-eres muy bonita-me acaricio la mejilla, sentí miles de mariposas en mi estomago

Mis mejillas comenzaron a dolerme

Puse mis manos sobre ellas

-oh, me duelen-susurre mirándolo e intentando cambiar el tema

-jajá, me imagino que es porque estas sonrosada-asentí con vergüenza, me tomo de la mano y me guio a la cama

-yo…daré un paseo por la casa, no voy a dormir-lo mire atentamente, lucia cansado y tenía ojeras

-te acompañare, no dormiré tampoco-el sonrió de lado

-¿Por qué lo haces?... ¿porque actúas como si yo te importara?-me reí sin gracia

-en serio estás loco-me acerque lentamente y acerque mi rostro al suyo, enrollé mis manos en su cuello, el suspiro

-se supone que estaremos…juntos, yo acepte, así que es bastante obvio que tú me importas-él sonrió, acerco su rostro aún más si era posible, nuestras narices se tocaron, suspire disfrutando el momento previo al beso.

El tiempo se detuvo, me beso lentamente y dulce, pero temeroso, era de esperarse, apenas nos conocíamos y ¡por todos los cielos! Apenas sabia como se llamaba y viceversa

Se alejó sonriendo

-hace mucho quería hacer eso-susurro, me tomo de la mano y me levanto del suelo

-iremos a…un lugar especial-todo comenzó a verse borroso, mi cabello se desordeno y sentí frio

-llegamos-susurro dejándome en el suelo, era un lugar oscuro, había una cama gigantesca y un hermoso piano, un candelabro en el techo, pequeños objetos, mesitas, también estantes, un escritorio, una biblioteca y dos puertas, el lugar estaba lleno de pinturas, comencé a mirar una por una.

En la primera Estaban los hermanos de edward con ropa antigua, en otra Esme con un hombre rubio Carlisle, Esme sola sonriendo con amor y…la última, era de una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, se parecía a edward, era en verdad bellísima y lucia feliz, en sus brazos tenía un pequeño y hermoso bultito, era un bebe de pequeños mechones cobrizos. Todos vestían ropa de otra época

Mi corazón se contrajo

-ella es mi madre, Elisabeth…yo soy él bebe-suspire, había creído otra cosa, sonreí al observar de nuevo al bebe, era encantador.

-eras un bebe precioso-susurre con amor, él se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos

-y… ¿Qué es este lugar?-le pregunte mirándolo

-es mi lugar…especial, aquí puedo olvidarme de todo, me siento seguro-asentí, era un lugar cómodo y a la vez frio, todo era una mezcla de colores negro rojo y café

Los muebles lucían antiguos y caros

-ven aquí-me tomo de la mano guiándome al piano

Me acomode en el banco a su lado, pero en lugar de tocar algo me observo

-lo que estas a punto de escuchar lo compuse durante estos dos meses pensando en ti, es para ti-se volteo a las teclas y sus largos dedos comenzaron a revolotear con delicadeza sobre estas tocando una melodía, tan única y exuberante desbordando dulzura, transmitiendo a cualquiera que lo escuchara sus sentimientos.

Gemí

Era una mezcla romántica, dulce y apasionada que haría que el mejor compositor del mundo se retorciera en su tumba de completa envidia

La melodía continúo

Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía al oírla, era hermoso, no, increíble, no, magnifico, no encontraba palabra para aquella melodía simplemente su combinación tan llena de deseo y pasión pero ese toque de inocencia y dulzura era…la definición del amor.

La melodía termino con una nota suave que hizo que el bello de mi espalda se erizara

Me miro expectante y desesperado por alguna respuesta de mi parte

Yo, simplemente estaba embelesada

-¿co…como se llama?-susurre, el me miro ahora con temor

-no te ha gustado-afirmo decepcionado

Yo reaccione en un clic y lo mire

-¿qué? No, todo lo contrario, estoy grogui, ha sido…hermoso, además, puedes leer mi mente, sabes lo que siento-el negó

-no, no me metí en tu mente, quería que saliera de tus labios-suspire

-ha sido la melodía más hermosa que pude haber escuchado, es una mezcla de amor, pasión dulzura y felicidad, inigualable, es una combinación peligrosa pero única y agradable-sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se suavizaron y me miraron

-es una nana, tu nana, la nana de Bella-gemí, no podía respirar de la emoción, él se acercó y me beso suave y levemente pero con millones de descargas eléctricas, estar tan cerca de él me nublaba la mente causando mi ridículo colapso de siempre

-¿bella?-me tomo en sus brazos meciéndome en ellos como bebe

-lo…siento, olvide respirar-él se rio

-eres la única en la faz de la tierra que olvida respirar-intente golpearlo de forma juguetona pero no pude, no tenía fuerzas

-en serio estas mal-susurro levantándose con agilidad, ¿A dónde me llevaba?

-a la cama-me puse roja de pensar que tal vez algún día él y yo…

-sí, algún día, pero no hoy-me sentía mareada, tanto que ni siquiera puse atención a su respuesta, en verdad estaba chiflada, jajaja que horror

Sentí algo suave en mi espalda

Era la cama, abrí mis ojos con pereza, el estaba sobre mí, gemí pero nos giró y yo quede sobre él, tomo una sábana de color negro y me tapo

-creo que es mejor que duermas, será mejor para ti-negué

-pero tú no podrás dormir-no quería que se atormentara mas

-no, contigo, no se… tal vez logre encontrar luz en lugar de oscuridad, lo intentare-asentí no muy convencida, iba a girarme pero no me lo permitió

-dormiremos así, tu sobre mí-fruncí el ceño, eso era raro

-solo, bueno, me siento más cómodo así- asentí no muy convencida, pero resignada cerré los ojos y acomode mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza y acomode la mía en su cuello

-duerme mi bella-susurro antes de perderme en la oscuridad

.

.

.

.

.

-tengo sueño-susurre caminando junto a él en el espeso bosque, me había levantado a las 6:00 am con el pretexto de dar un paseo en donde respondería a mis preguntas, y yo, sin más me levante, fui a mi habitación y me di una ducha larga, hay me di cuenta de que tenía sangre en el cuello, eran las lágrimas de edward, luego escogí ropa y me mire en el espejo, lucia horrible, tenía el cabello revuelto estaba pálida y con grandes ojeras, estas ocupaban toda mi cara. Excelente

Luego comí un cuenco de cereales y zumo de naranja, salimos de la casa cogidos de la mano

Ahora estábamos caminando a quien sabe donde

Junte mis manos en un intento de calentarlas, tenía muchísimo frio, apenas sentía mis manos

-creo que debí haberte levantado más tarde, pero quería estar completamente a solaz contigo-

-bien, ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunte tropezando con una roca, el me sostuvo

Suspire

-es una sorpresa-susurro ilusionado

Continuamos caminando, de repente mi pie izquierdo se dobló de forma abrupta haciendo que yo soltara un grito ahogado

Edward me sostuvo de nuevo

-bella-susurro

-auch, me duele mucho-me queje, el me sentó en un tronco y se arrodillo frente a mi

-voy a revisarlo-susurro tomando mi pie con suma delicadeza y despojándolo del zapato y el calcetín, el lugar en donde se encontraban el pie y mi pierna estaba rojo, comenzaba a formarse un moretón

-Dios, eres un peligro para ti misma- me dijo riendo, lo mire negando

-me hace sentir mejor que te rías de mis desgracias-sus sonrisa se borro

-era chiste-le dije de forma severa, el volvió a sonreír

Estiro mi pierna para besar el lugar lastimado, me estremecí al sentir aquella sensación tan placentera

-creo que por ahora te llevare cargada, no vaya a ser que te rompas un hueso-coloco el calcetín y luego el zapato en mi pie

-Ven-me levanto con delicadeza

Comenzó a caminar entre los arbustos y árboles, lo mire observando su rostro de ángel

-¿lograste dormir?-el sonrió mirándome

-sí, no fue tan malo, solo una pesadilla, el resto fueron sueños que siempre desee tener-

-¿Cómo fueron?-el negó

-no te lo diré- fruncí los labios, continúo caminando como si nada, luego de un rato observe mi relicario, lo abrí, vacío, lucia sin ningún significado

-necesita una fotografía-susurro, lo mire

-sí, dejarías que yo te tomara una-el me observo con aquellos ojos verdes brillando

-por supuesto-asentí, ya tenía una idea de las fotografías que colocaría

Luego de otro rato comencé a dormirme

-bella, bella no te duermas, ya llegamos-abrí mis ojos observando el panorama

Solo veía un gran árbol

-sí, es ese árbol-hay un lugar excelente haya arriba, te gustara-asentí, intente soltarme de sus brazos pero, no pude en lugar de ello me sostuvo con más fuerza

-lista-susurro cerca de mi oído

-no-lo mire, lucia tan…tan sexy con su cabello desordenado, me mordí el labio sin saber por que

-tan sexy-dijo divertido, mis mejillas se tronaron carmesí, perfecto

De repente dio un salto causando que gritara del miedo, subió con agilidad el árbol como todo un animal, me impresiono en verdad, pero también me aterro mucho, temí en parte porque no soportara mi peso, lo que obviamente no paso.

Estábamos en una rama, el completamente erguido y…bueno, yo estaba abrazándome más a él sin mirar hacia abajo, mi labio comenzó a temblar de miedo

-Ed...¡WARD!-grite aferrándome a él, que me rodeo con fuerza tranquilizándome

-no te preocupes, aquí estoy-desde que tenía uso de razón le tenía fobia a los lugares cerrados y a las alturas y a lugares cerrados donde hubieran muchas personas

-¿lugares cerrados donde hayan muchas personas?-asentí temblando

-por…favor, bájame-susurre contra su cuello, el negó,

- solo mira el panorama y dime-

Negué

-vamos bella, no es para tanto, ¿Qué no confías en mí?-ya, con eso me lo decía todo

-manipulador-le dije entrecortadamente, bien, respira bella, inténtalo, solo inténtalo, tu puedes

Abrí los ojos

Me quede sin habla, era únicamente hermoso

Era una zona llena de naturaleza, bellísimo, incluso podía ver un rio cerca, las montañas, todo. Simplemente magnifico.

-es…precioso-susurre mirándolo ahora a el

-sabía que te gustaría, Alice me lo dijo-me quede observándolo

-alice ve el futuro afirme-lo había mencionado en la subasta y luego me lo había explicado en una de sus tantas visitas en mi primer colapso depresivo, aun me costaba pero lo había aceptado

Edward de repente frunció el ceño y sus brazos me apretaron más causando que me quejara, lucia enfadado, era muy bipolar, su mandíbula se tensó y soltó un gruñido, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre

-¿Qué pasa? Edward, ¿Qué pasa?-insistí al ver que no se movía y cada vez me apretaba más contra su cuerpo, comenzaba a dolerme

-ah-gemí de dolor, el reacciono observándome disgustado

-oh, bella, lo siento, ¿te lastime?-negué

- ¿Qué sucede?-el me observo callado

-si vamos a tener algo, no quiero secretos-susurre, el me miro por un segundo procesando lo que había dicho y al final suspiro rendido

-ha llegado un…invitado no deseado, tenemos que volver-¿invitado no deseado? ¿Qué?

-¿Quién es?-le pregunte, salto del árbol provocando que yo gritara de nuevo

-Aro vulturi-susurro mirándome, y… ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué quería ese hombre?

Solo lo recordaba por la subasta, no parecía igual de despiadado que los otros en ese lugar, de alguna retorcida manera me agrado, en ese infierno, él y Esme fueron los únicos que lucían en desacuerdo

-creo que tendré que ir a mi velocidad-susurro más para sí mismo que para mí, me miro

Pero sus ojos ya no eran esas dulces e inocentes gemas, lucían como dos rubíes frio y sin ningún sentimiento, mi corazón se contrajo y sentí tristeza por nosotros

-¿Por qué ha venido?-le pregunte

Frunció los labios y levanto los hombros

-lo desconozco-mentía

-mientes-lo acuse, el frunció el ceño

-no miento-me burle, no me podía mentir, incluso con una relación tan prematura sentía lo que él y sabía si estaba bien o no aunque me lo ocultara, de alguna forma lo sabia

-como quieras, tarde o temprano lo sabré-le dije de forma dura

-cierra los ojos-me susurro antes de besarme levemente

Así lo hice, los cerré y juro por todos los santos que cada vez se sentía mejor, me comenzaba a gustar de alguna forma la velocidad del vampiro

-llegamos-susurro, abrí mis ojos y si estábamos en el lugar especial de edward, la habitación que me había enseñado antes

Me recostó en la cama

-quédate aquí, volveré pronto-asentí, iba a alejarse pero tome su mano

-espera-su mirada era fría, ¿porque?

Con cuidado intente incorporarme sin causar más daño a mi pie, el me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo, lo acerque a mi

-edward-le dije pasando mis dedos por sus ojos que se cerraban ante mi contacto-cambiaste, eres el Edward malo-susurre sin poder contenerme, continuaba con sus ojos fríos, pero ahora su sonrisa era dulce

-¿Edward malo?-me pregunto, lo se sonaba infantil, pero era la verdad, acerque mi nariz a la suya y acaricie su rostro

-quiero a mi edward-me observo y por un segundo, sus ojos se tornaron tristes, luego oculto su tristeza con aquella frialdad

Me beso

Pero no fue como antes, fue un beso desesperado, duro, no de los dulces que él me prodigaba

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron causando que los dos gimiéramos de placer

Ahora estaba sobre mí, soltábamos leves gemidos y suspiros abrazadores, el acariciaba mi cadera y yo su cuello

Luego comenzó a besar mi cuello, suspire deseosa de más, de repente el gruño

Y sentí un Dolor punzante en mi cuello, sentí como si dos cuchillos atravesaran mi piel

Me había mordido

Intente gritar pero en vez de eso solté un gemido, sin ser consiente lleve mis manos a su cabeza acercándolo más a mi cuello

Describir el placer tan profundo que sentí en ese momento era imposible, único, nada que hubiera escuchado o sentido antes, era un éxtasis, eso era, de repente comencé a mover mi pelvis, contra su…erección

Gemí y el gruño

Continuaba bebiendo, luego de un momento sentí que flotaba y comencé a desvanecerme

-Ed…-no pude continuar la palabra, la oscuridad me venció y lo último que vi fue como el me observaba con sus ojos completamente carmesí y sus labios llenos de sangre

.

.

.

.

.

¡RAYOS! Me dolía todo

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con rose y alice, la primera sentada a mi lado y la otra acostada observándome

¿Pero qué rayos…? ¿Qué sucedió?

-hola bels-susurraron las dos esperando mi reacción, ¿Dónde estaba edward?

Pase mi mano por mi cuello y dolió mucho, demasiado diría yo

-no, te harás más daño-susurro rose alejando mi mano de mi cuello

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunte

-no sabemos, edward quiso que te cuidáramos y luego nos encerraron aquí, hace más o menos una 15 minutos-me respondió alice

-al parecer han avanzado mucho-se rio mirando mi cuello, no era gracioso, en serio, me dolía mucho, era molesto

-me duele-susurre

-sí, pasa lo mismo las primeras veces-susurro rose poniéndose roja

-qué lindo-susurre molesta con el estúpido vampiro que me había dejado sola luego de beber de mí, fue un momento muy íntimo, lo menos que me debía era quedarse conmigo hasta que despertara, ¡pero no!

Intente levantarme pero jadee

El pie, cierto el maldito pie

-no te levantes, edward lo ha vendado antes de irse, al parecer fue un mal golpe-baje los hombres cansada, en esa habitación no habían ventanas, no sabía qué hora era

-¿Qué hora es?-susurre

-ya es de tarde, no te preocupes, solo recuéstate-lo hice, rose se recostó entre alice y yo con un portátil en sus manos

-ahora mientras que ellos hacen quien sabe que, ¿vemos una película?- sonreí

-Okay-dije entusiasmada

-¿Cuál ponemos?-en realidad no lo sabía

-¿vieja o nueva?-levante los hombros

-vieja-dijo alice entusiasmada

-Eh, que tal…mujer bonita-susurre, me encantaba esa película, era muy linda

-No la he visto-susurro alice

-trata de una prostituta que se enamora de un magnate y…viceversa, me encanta-alice aplaudió por el breve resumen de Rosalie

-me encanta el tema, ¿Qué esperas rose? Quiero verla-dijo en un grito alice, rose comenzó a teclear en su computadora y pronto la encontró, alice y yo acomodamos nuestras cabezas en el cuello de Rosalie para poder tener una mejor vista de la película

-tarde de chicas-susurro rose feliz

-sí, tarde de chicas-dije feliz, pero en el fondo furiosa-jodida-enamorada-ilusionada-extasiada-agot ada y con cientos de preguntas

Ese vampiro me debía respuestas, mucha sangre y tal vez algo más…

**Edward Pov:**

Y ahora el problema del día ARO VULTURI

Me agradaba pero, era frustrante que llegara como si nada a mi propiedad, no podía y menos si bella estaba presente.

Le habia pedido a alice y Rosalie que se quedaron con ella ya que estaba dormida por mi culpa, me sentía en serio peor que una rata, había tomado su valiosa sangre sin permiso, era un idiota.

Tendría que pedirle disculpas después

Llegue a la estancia donde estaban Jasper, emmet y aro conversando amenamente

-hola aro-lo salude, el me miro destruido, leí su mente

Habían llevado a Dydime, su esposa, a la fortaleza, se suponía que no debían llevársela pero lo hicieron, aro evocaba con desesperación el momento exacto en el que ellos entraron a su hogar y se la llevaron así, sin más. Estaba destruido y lucia demacrado

Me senté frente a el

-Hola edward-levante una ceja, usualmente me llamaba con el señor cullen, pero ahora edward

-me lo han contado todo, absolutamente todo sobre ustedes, ya no importan las etiquetas, nos utilizaron como títeres, yo hice lo mismo que ustedes, lo hice por ella, pero hace unas noches entraron en mi casa y se la llevaron, hable con ellos, me dijeron que eso ya no importaba. La ley es para todos-él nos miró serio

-vengo a advertirles, no se confíen, incluso ya no vale la pena actuar, vendrán por ellas-me tense, NO, ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE

-no, es posible-susurro emmet sin poder creerlo

-lo es mi amigo, yo de ustedes escaparía ahora que pueden y las alejaría de todo esto-los mire en completo estado de shock, tantos años de ser miserable, tantas vidas extinguidas por mi mano, tantas experiencias tan desagradables que no eran dignas de contar ¿por nada?

Para terminar simple y llanamente como en el comienzo, saber que la tomarían y marchitarían su vida lentamente, no, no lo permitiría, tenía que actuar, hacer algo…pronto

Puse mis manos en mi cabeza desesperado

-no puedo ahora, mañana tendremos que ir a visitar a unas neófitas que quieren coitar con nosotros-dijo emmet, todos lo volteamos a mirar

-Emmet ¿en serio?-susurre de forma tosca, era lo de menos

-nos vigilan-se defendió, yo negué

-hemos sido leales por mucho, no lo creo-mire a aro luego de decirle aquello a emmet

-¿y si cometiste un error? Y si lo hicieron por algún error tuyo-lo acuse, el negó

-fui leal y sumiso, Edward, no te engañes, sabes que es cierto, no actúes más, ya es hora de levantarse y luchar, vine con ustedes porque sé que Dydime no será nunca la que conocí antes, no quiero que sufran más-me miro-y menos tu Edward, te sacrificaste mucho por tu compañera, hazlo de nuevo, huyan, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, solo no se queden aquí-lo mire, luego a mis hermanos, lucían igual de preocupados

-Aro, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Seremos perseguidos y repudiados por los nuestros hasta el fin del mundo, luego de que se sepa la verdad estaremos jodidos, todos los nuestros nos odiaran y buscaran nuestra destrucción-aro negó ante las palabras de Jasper

-no es del todo cierto, la mayoría de los vampiros están cansados de esa absurda monarquía de mierda, quieren levantarse, yo junto con mis hermanos estamos levantando un ejército y muchos aliados para eliminarlos de una vez por todas, les contare como la familia cullen se sacrificó y luego lo comprenderán-miramos a Aro procesando aquello, ¿era lo mejor? ¿Sí o no?

Pensé en bella, quería a esa castaña, ella lo valía, ya sabía que hacer

-bien, Aro, estamos contigo, lucharemos junto a ti y tomaremos tu consejo-aro asintió feliz

-han elegido correctamente, les agradezco-susurro incorporándose, nosotros lo imitamos, estrecho muestras manos

-adiós Aro-susurre, él nos dedicó una sonrisa y luego desapareció

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto jasper cruzándose de brazos

-tenemos que hablar con Carlisle, planear todo meticulosamente-ellos asintieron, tome el teléfono y espere a que contestara

_-hola-era el_

_-Carlisle, tenemos que hablar-le dije yendo directo al grano_

_-Edward, ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Bella está bien?- _

_-no del todo, tenemos que hablar, ahora-hubo un silencio incomodo_

_-iré esta noche con Esme-_

_-bien, nos veremos después_-le colge

Mire a los chicos

-no podemos irnos ahora, será un problema, mañana tenemos que ir con esas mujeres, o sabrán que hay algo raro-dijo Jasper negué

-no Jasper, no pienso hacerle eso a Bella-no quería traicionarla, ella no merecía eso

-Edward, Jasper tiene razón, si no asistimos habrán menos oportunidades de huir, pero si lo hacemos y actuamos como siempre, tendremos ventaja a la hora de desaparecer, si nos persiguen perderán nuestro rastro, piénsalo-mire a Emmet impresionado

-es lo más inteligente que te he escuchado decir emmet-le dijo Jasper

Él tenía razón, si nos descubrían antes de intentar si quiera salir del país estaríamos jodidos, pero si nos descubrían por lo menos una semana después, tendríamos mayores posibilidades de escapar. Teníamos que intentarlo.

Aunque traicionara y lastimara a Bella, no tenía opción

A menos que se lo ocultara, lo que no era muy posible

-está bien, lo haremos-los mire decidido, tenía que esperar a Esme y Carlisle para saber su opinión

Y luego pensar en contárselo a las chicas, a bella en especial

**Gracias por comentar **** chicas, espero sus teorías respecto al secreto de los cullen, será revelado dentro de poco no se preocupen**

**Banny Cullen Masen, el lemmon está muy cerca así que yeli tu conciencia estará muy feliz****, y tú, pues me encanta tu actitud, eres genial y encantadora**

**Nathy, en el fic bella no tiene esa barrera mental para impedir que el lea su mente, así que esta expuesta**

**Gracias de nuevo chicas y dejen sus comentarios**

**Att**

**Bella Marie lolita cullen**


	6. Capitulo 5: horrible coincidencia

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 5: Horrible coincidencia.**

**Bella Pov:**

-me ha encantado completamente la película-dijo una muy soñadora Alice haciendo que rose y yo sonriéramos

-a mí también me encanta-dijimos rose y yo al tiempo haciendo que las tres nos riéramos, estábamos en la sala de estar acomodadas en los sillones, rose en uno pequeño, alice en otro igual y yo…recostada en uno de los grandes, con una mantita de algodón sobre mi cuerpo y una almohada debajo de mi cabeza, estaba absolutamente cómoda

Luego de haber visto mujer bonita me sentía como un fiasco, débil y muyyy somnolienta, me imaginaba que se debía a la grandiosa pérdida de sangre que había tenido ¿no?

-estamos conectadas-le dije a rose quien sonrió, la televisión estaba encendida y veíamos el noticiero, hace mucho que no lo hacía y me sentía desconectada del mundo, la tele estaba en la pared de la chimenea la cual estaba encendida ya que hacía mucho frio

-¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de la peli?-le pregunte a alice quien había comenzado a tejer algo que parecía la manga de un suéter muy pequeño, quien diría que tenía esa habilidad

-bueno…todo, absolutamente y más las partes de, ya tu sabes-me hice la desentendida aunque ya sabía a qué se refería

-no comprendo-dije de forma inocente, ella suspiro poniéndose roja

-pues las partes donde lo hacían-yo asentí sonriendo

-me perdí-dijo rose haciéndose la inocente, alice hizo un gesto de _´no me digas´ con sarcasmo_

-no-dijo alice decidida a no decir una palabra y volviendo a su tejido

-en serio no comprendo-alice suspiro de forma exagerada

-¡CUANDO TENIAN SEXO! ¡ESA FUE MI PARTE FAVORITA!-rose y yo soltamos la carcajada ante los gritos de alice

-¿Cuándo quien tenía sexo?-las tres nos congelamos al oír la voz de Esme detrás de mí, me voltee un poco y allí estaba junto con un…hombre rubio, lo reconocía por las pinturas de la habitación que me había mostrado edward, él era el tal Carlisle cullen, el líder de los vampiros.

Los dos estaban sonriendo divertidos, mire a las chicas

Rose estaba a punto de reírse y alice roja como un tomate

-es que a alice le encantan las películas porno-dijo rose como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, me reí al igual que Carlisle y Esme, Alice tomo un cojincito y se lo lanzo a rose en la cara

-tú me enseñaste-dijo riéndose y sacándole la lengua

Intente incorporarme para saludar a Esme y al señor Cullen…pero me maree, todos los presentes lo notaron y Esme me ayudo a recostar de nuevo

-oh bella, estas tan pálida, edward fue muy impetuoso-negué

-no importa, me siento mejor-ella se rio ante mi respuesta

-siento lo que hice…bella-le sonreí triste, las pocas veces que la había visto me pedía disculpas por haberme privado de mis recuerdos, pero no la odiaba, era mi horrible naturaleza, no odiar a nadie, o más bien a nadie que fuera bueno

-no te preocupes Esme, lo entiendo-beso mi frente y se alejó para saludar a las chicas a las cuales también pidió disculpas

-hola bella-me saludo el hombre rubio

-soy Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen-guau…en la subasta todos se referían a él como un monstruo despiadado, pero no, lucia como la persona más gentil del planeta y era como si su ser emanara bondad y sus ojos eran los de un padre…dulces casi tanto como los de edward, incluso tuve ganas de abrazarlo

-hola señor…-me interrumpió

-Carlisle por favor-sonreí

-hola Carlisle-el asintió

-creo que yo no debo presentarme puesto que me imagino ya debes saber quién soy-el asintió mostrando su dentadura

-en efecto-me miro por un momento como inspeccionándome

-tu ritmo cardiaco esta agitado por la pérdida de sangre así que te aconsejo que tomes del refrigerador alimentos con un alto nivel proteínico, vitaminas a, b, c, hierro, los nutrientes necesarios para que te recuperes-asentí, no tenía una idea muy exacta de que comida escoger

-una hamburguesa-dije con gracia, él se rio

-okay, me parece…bien-se alejó sonriendo hacia alice y rose para presentarse y saludarlas, mientras se presentaba mi estómago crujió causando que los dos vampiros me voltearan a ver

-yo…tengo hambre, así que iré a prepararme algo-susurre mientras me incorporaba con lentitud

-¡bella! ¡No des un paso más!-grito alice incorporándose y mirando mis pies, todos la imitamos y quedamos perplejos, el pie que tenía vendado y lastimado, estaba estirado a punto de tocar el suelo

-si lo haces desprevenidamente vas a lastimarte más-me dijo la duende, me golpee con delicadeza la cabeza

-es cierto, no recordaba que estaba coja-ahí todos se rieron incluyéndome

-oh bella, tu eres la única que puede decir esas cosas-levante los hombros sonriendo ante las palabras de rose

-Bella si gustas te acompaño-me dijo Esme, yo negué

-no te preocupes Esme, no quiero incomodarte, además yo puedo, pero gracias-coloque con cuidado el pie en el suelo y comencé a caminar con algo de dificultad hacia la cocina, ¡ME DOLIA MUCHO! que quedaba un poquito lejos de allí, luego de caminar como tortuga y con toda la paciencia del mundo ¡Llegue!

Aunque debo mencionar que me dolía tanto mi tobillo que tenía ganas de gritarle a alguien, ya era de noche y todas las luces estaban encendidas, me acerque al gran refrigerador y abrí las dos puertas, había mucha comida, mi estómago volvió a gruñir

-¿Qué podía preparar?-tome el zumo de naranja, también un yogurt, encontré carne para hamburguesa, la tome, también tomate, queso, cebolla, salsas, todo lo necesario para hacer una hamburguesa, lo lleve al mesón, busque en las gavetas y encontré pan, también una bolsa de galletas de avena dulces y…café.

-perfecto-susurre

Comencé a tararear sueño de amor de Debussy mientras comenzaba a preparar café y mi deliciosa hamburguesa, mientras abrí la bolsa de galletas y comencé a comer con felicidad

¿Dónde estaría edward?

No lo había visto desde que desperté, me preocupaba

Aunque la tranquilidad de sus padres era reconfortante, así que no era nada malo o ¿sí?

Y por la reacción de Esme respecto a que edward había sido impetuoso significaba que le había contado acerca de nuestro pequeño encuentro de la tarde

Y…que tal que estuviera haciendo una de esas cosas raras y horribles que hacían en su hermandad, o como sea que las llamaran, deje de respirar al pensar aquello

Bueno que se podía hacer

Termine con facilidad de hacer la hamburguesa y en una charola acomode un plato con la deliciosa hamburguesa, el yogurt, el zumo y el café y lo poco que quedaba de las galletas, tome la bandeja y…bueno, tenía que entrar en acción mi torpeza

Aunque suene tonto, había olvidado de nuevo que no podía caminar bien por mi pequeña lesión

Lo que causo que acomodara mi pie malo como si nada, dolió como nunca había sentido, causando que gritara y soltara la charola, mierda

De repente sentí como un brazo fuerte y frio envolvía mi cintura evitando que cayera al suelo y no oí el ruido de la charola, así que abrí mis ojos

Edward me sujetaba con pericia y observaba mi rostro con intensidad, mire su otro brazo, con este sostenía la charola, suspire

Mi preciada hamburguesa improvisada está a salvo

El levanto una ceja sonriendo con sus perfectos labios

-´mi preciada hamburguesa está a salvo´-dijo sin comprender al leer mis pensamientos

-piensas primero en tu comida que en tu estado físico-negué

-comer es importante para el estado físico-él se rio

-por supuesto-con agilidad se incorporó sin atisbo de incomodidad y acomodo la charola en el mesón, me apretó contra su cuerpo dejando mis pies unos centímetros sobre el suelo

-tienes que tener cuidado, o terminaras en un hospital-recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho sin escuchar su corazón, aún era extraño para mí no oírlo

-lo dice el vampiro idiota que casi me deja seca y luego me dejo sola-dije burlándome, él se tensó, suspire, no lo había tomado en broma

-no lo hagas, aguafiestas, era una broma ¡ríete!-le golpee el pecho sin recibir reacción alguna

-no es gracioso, pude matarte, lo lamento…no volverá a suceder-que lastima porque lo había disfrutado, él se rio al leer mis pensamientos

-exageras-el beso mi frente con suavidad, mire sus ojos, lucia cansado y triste, tenía ojeras

Algo le pasaba

-Edward… ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte, el sonrió de lado

-no se te escapa nada-beso mi nariz causando que me estremeciera

-dime-insistí, el suspiro

-luego, estoy exhausto-miro mi comida y me miro a mí, con fuerza me acomodo en su espalda causando que yo me riera con nerviosismo

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte aferrándome a el

-te llevare con los demás, así que llevare también tu comida-con su manos tomo la charola y comenzó a caminar con exagerada lentitud, yo me aferraba más a el

-no, prefiero caminar, bájame-le pedí, el negó

-es tu castigo por no ser cuidadosa-suspire, ya tenía una idea de hacerle pagar, llegamos a la entrada de la sala de estar

-arre caballito, más rápido, arre- dije en voz alta causando la atención de todos, quienes se rieron por mi tono tan infantil

-arre caballito, ¿en serio quieres que hagamos la representación de un jinete montando a su caballo? Si quieres podemos ir arriba e intentarlo-abrí mis ojos de par en par, ¿Por qué mierda decía eso frente a todo el mundo? Sentí como me ponía roja y mire al resto de los presentes

Carlisle tosió con disimulo

Esme miro a otro lado

Mientras que rose y alice se miraban cómplices y se reían silenciosamente

Aunque debo admitir que la imagen mental trajo a mi…una sensación rara

-tramposo pervertido-le dije a edward mientras que este caminaba hacían el lugar donde había estado recostada y me acomodaba con cuidado, luego de arroparme me acomodo la charola en los muslos y se acomodó al otro extremo del sillón donde comenzó a masajear los dedos del pie malo

Sentí como Carlisle observaba a edward con nostalgia, ¡SOLO ME ACARICIABA LOS PIES! ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

Edward me miro con sus preciosos ojos

-come-me ordeno, tome la hamburguesa casera y la mordí con toda la felicidad del mundo…estaba deliciosa

Mire a Esme quien estaba al lado de alice hablando sobre lo que estaba tejiendo, rose estaba al lado de uno de los grandes ventanales hablando por teléfono…me imagino que con emmet ya que este y jasper no estaban

Por ultimo estaba Carlisle, sentía un amor paternal emanar de el hacia nosotros que resultaba raro, como era que nos acababa de conocer y además de que posiblemente yo sufría de síndrome de Estocolmo hacia su hijo…pero aun así, era como si nosotras fuéramos parte de su familia

-es cierto-me estremecí por la voz de edward, fruncí el ceño

-no tienes que leer mi mente siempre-el levanto los hombros, aun jugueteaba con los dedos de mis pies causando un leve hormigueo

-soy curioso y más contigo-me sonroje, vi la charola y no quedaba nada, ¿en qué momento me había devorado todo? Jim ni idea

Luego de aquello llegaron los chicos y hablaron con edward entre murmullos que no logre entender, pero todos los presentes excluyéndonos a allie, rose y a mi estaban con un gesto muy triste y preocupado

Aquí había gato encerrado

En fin…Carlisle y Esme se despidieron y desaparecieron muy rápidamente asustándome un poco, luego rose y emmet se fueron a su habitación con ´urgencia´ ya me imaginaba para que, alice y Jasper hicieron lo mismo, ¡noche de sexo para ellos! Y no pensaba quedarme en mi habitación a escuchar sus gemidos, ¡era asqueroso!

Mire a edward quien me levanto del sillón

-si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación-le sonreí feliz

-gracias-susurre besando su mejilla, me llevo hacia su habitación, donde yo había ido la noche anterior para actuar como lunática. Pero bueno, había obtenido sus frutos no

Como por arte de magia logre ponerme el camisón antiguo en el baño teniendo cuidado con el pie malo, luego Salí y edward ya me esperaba en la puerta para ayudarme a recostar en la cama…según el por miedo a que yo me hiciera más daño ¡CONTINUABA EXAGERANDO!

Per o de alguna forma, me gustaba que lo hiciera

Me recostó en la cama y luego se recostó a mi lado ocultando su rostro en mi cuello y suspirando con calma

-Bella…yo-quiso decir algo pero no continuo

-¿sí?-insistí escuchando otro suspiro

-perdón-¿Por qué pedía disculpas?

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-le pregunte confundida

-ya lo sabrás después-oh, eso lo solucionaba todo

-estas algo sarcástica-me reí, continuaba leyendo mi mente

-deja de leerla o imaginare a Emmet desnudo… créeme, tengo mucha imaginación y no te gustara para nada-

Gruño en mi oído causando que me estremeciera

Pude sentir como él se tensaba y me abrazaba más fuerte, se sentía muy bien…bastante diría yo

-era una broma-lo tomaba todo en serio…además al único que me imaginaria desnudo seria a el

Suspiro riéndose, fruncí el ceño exasperada

-Dios, ya basta-el beso mi cuello causando que mi corazón sufriera un vuelco al recordar el momento en el que me mordió

Él lo supo y se movió algo incomodo

-¿Cómo está el pie?-me pregunto cambiando el tema, sonreí

-gracias por ser tan exagerado…es lindo de tu parte-mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme, el sueño se estaba adueñando de mi

Lo último que escuche fue como me susurraba en el oído algo como _´perdóname´_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_´ ¡Ha! ¡Ho! ¡EMMET! ¡HA!´_

_´ ¡SI! ¡MÁS RAPIDO! ¡JASPER!´_

Maldición ¡maldita sea!

Mi respiración era inconstante y ya no soportaba más el dolor en mi pene, ¡DIOS!...era un vampiro y se suponía que no sentíamos dolor, pero esto era como estar en el infierno

Yo estaba recostado en la cama con bella durmiendo entre mis brazos mientras escuchaba a mi familia teniendo sexo ¡QUE BIEN! Sin mencionar mi grandiosa erección

Sin duda alguna era mi noche

Desde que bella se había quedado dormida no lograba conciliar el sueño, Mis hermanos y las chicas no habían parado en ningún momento y yo ya no lo soportaba más

No eran exactamente muy silenciosos que digamos y bella no ayudaba

Estaba con sus piernas entrelazadas a las mías, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, el camisón era casi transparente y podía ver con claridad sus simas que lucían muy apetitosas y su cabello…aquellos mechones largos que se extendían por toda la cama, por no mencionar su sangre

Gemí

Dolía mucho

Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, pero tenía que hacer algo

Lleve una de mis manos a mí miembro… gruñí

Tenía que hacer algo o terminaría con las bolas moradas

Mire a bella, ella no opondría resistencia si lo hacía pero… ¿era lo correcto levantarla en ese mismo instante seducirla y amarla de todas las formas posibles?

Tal vez, tal vez no

Pero si era sincero conmigo mismo, no me lo perdonaría jamás, ella se sentiría perfectamente, pero yo no

No sería algo justo para ella hacerle eso, mejor esperaría

Me incorpore de forma rápida observando a bella por un momento y me dirigí a baño, era hora de bajar a…mi amiguito

Dentro de poco comenzaría uno de los peores días de mi horrible existencia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Rose…tranquilízate, no es para tanto-la interpelada se detuvo mirándome como si estuviera loca, pero de cierta forma era verdad

Al despertar me encontré con los hermosos ojos de edward observándome tristes, no me dijo la razón, pero algo le sucedía, no me dijo nada, apenas me saludo, ni siquiera un _¨te veo luego¨_ nada, simplemente se ducho y vistió para irse con emmet y jasper a Dios sabe dónde, Alice y Rose estaban igual, según me dijeron ellas, los hermanos de edward las habían tratado igual

Y ahora estábamos en la estancia, rose caminando de un lado a otro como demente, alice tejiendo mientras soltaba palabrotas que ni siquiera conocía y yo en el sillón más grande recostada observando el relicario, era la que mejor guardaba compostura, aunque en el fondo estaba a punto de romperle la cara a alguien

-calmarme, ¡CALMARME! ¡NO!-suspire

-no me vengas a gritar rose, guárdalo para emmet-dije jugando, ella soltó un alarido, me reí, lucia desesperada

-exageran-susurre, las dos me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados

-oye, nos la pasamos haciéndolo toda la noche, me siento usada, como si fuera un trozo de carne que el solo utiliza un rato y luego abandona-mire a alice espantada

-claro, ¡felicitaciones! No necesito saber si lo hicieron o no, además no es como si ustedes fueran calladitos al hacerlo-mire a alice quien resoplo

-ya, estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada, quiero ir a algún lado, además, no sé en qué lugar estamos-me miraron serias

-bueno, esto es Seattle-me respondió rose, bueno, era un comienzo

-okay, pues quiero salir, a comprar si es necesario-les dije decidida, alice salto de felicidad

-sí, es lo mejor, así nos distraeremos un poco-rose frunció el ceño no muy convencida

-oh vamos rose, será divertido, incluso dejare que me compren vestidos como los de gaga-nos reímos sin ganas, la preocupación por ellos aún no desaparecía

Ellas tomaron sus carteras y me tendieron una que combinaba con mi vestido de florecitas, si ya se, usar ese tipo de vestidos era ridículo…pero no quería usar ropa incomoda, alice tomo mi abrigo y nos arreglamos un momento frente al espejo, mi maquillaje era muy natural y neutro, el maquillaje de rose atrevido y el de alice lleno de luz y vida

Me ayudaron a caminar ya que aún estaba coja, nos dirigimos hacia el garaje súper espacioso y muy lujoso donde había unos preciosos autos de diferentes colores y modelos, me deleite con el jepp donde nos subimos, aunque claro ellas me ayudaron con algo de dificultad ya que yo me negaba

Termine observando el contenido de la cartera mientras conducían hacía, me imagino, el centro comercial

Era muy extraño

La pequeña cartera de flores estaba llena de dinero en efectivo, billetes de 50 dólares, solo de ese valor, también habían 8 tarjetas de crédito, suspire, ¡vaya!

Podía gastar ese dinero

Mire a las chicas

-¿de quién es este dinero?-alice me miro mientras que rose miraba al frente

-tuyo, lo tomamos de tu ropero-me rasque la cabeza, pero en todo este tiempo jamás lo había visto

Ahh, creo que la respuesta era obvia, mi pequeña crisis no me había permitido se tan observadora

-chicas ¿Cómo lograron tener una relación tan fuerte con ellos dos? Me refiero a que ¿Cómo lograron en tan poco tiempo...?-no supe que palabra utilizar, porque no la encontraba

-bueno, al comienzo fue horrible, al ver tu estado, nos costó, pero ellos fueron unos caballeros, fue mágico, la felicidad era increíble, estábamos tristes por ti y por lo que nos sucedió, pero nos apoyaron, fueron la luz en un mundo oscuro, con su ternura nos arrebataron el dolor-fruncí el ceño, porque no había sucedido eso entre edward y yo

-Pero… ¿Por qué no sucedió eso con nosotros?-pregunte

-bella, ustedes se parecen en ello, se niegan a abrirse completamente, aunque ya han mejorado como por arte de magia, forman un muro que los separa del otro por miedo a que los lastimen, eso impide que progresen como nosotros-mire la cartera procesando la información que me había dado rose

-así que si lo que quieres es pasártela teniendo sexo en las noches en lugar de dormir, pues simplemente déjate llevar y no te preocupes por lo que pase o no ¿sí?-me reí triste, de laguna forma alice también tenía razón

Las mire, tenía una pequeña curiosidad que me estaba partiendo la cabeza

-oigan, sé que es insensato pero… ¿Cómo fue la primera vez?-las dos interpeladas soltaron algunas carcajadas

-ya lo veras bels, pero lo que si te diré es que tengas cuidado con sus gustos-mire a la duende sin comprender

-¿ah?-pregunte

-bueno, puede que a él le guste morderte en el cuello al momento del orgasmo, cuando vaa penetrarte o, cuando te lama en la va…-la interrumpí de inmediato

-no me digas eso-le grite asustada

Volvieron a reír

-por eso, ya lo veras-asentí, no se me antojaba escuchar más, era suficiente información por el día

Luego de un rato llegamos al centro comercial, las chicas me iban a ayudar pero, alice paro abruptamente y su mirada se volvió distante

Rose y yo intercambiamos miradas extrañadas

-vidente loca en progreso-susurro rose, sonreí preocupada, mantenía la mirada en un punto exacto y luego de un rato nos volteo a mirar

-tenemos que ir a una dirección-fruncimos el ceño

-¿qué? ¿Cuál dirección?-pregunto rose

-y… ¿porque?-le pregunte yo, alice negó observándonos

-no lo sé, solo veo que edward, jasper y emmet entran a ese lugar con trajes muy raros y luego una serie de imágenes borrosas, al final a ti bella, llorando al igual que nosotras, pero la visión se centra en edward y tu-eso no era nada bueno

-está segura de la dirección-susurre, ella asintió

-tan segura como que tú te caes sola-negué ante el argumento tan certero

-entonces vámonos-dijo rose subiéndose al asiento del conductor, me acomode en mi lugar al igual que alice

Fruncí el ceño, Edward me ocultaba cosas, lo sabía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que al llegar a aquella dirección descubriría parte de sus secretos

Suspire

_¨Edward por lo que más quieras, no me lastimes¨ -_pensé con preocupación

Rose comenzó a conducir como maniática hacia nuestro nuevo destino, yo me preocupaba mientras que alice intentaba ver más cosas

Sentía como si mi mente hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo

De repente rose freno abruptamente causando que allie y yo soltáramos pequeños gritos

Mire hacia adelante y vi como un hombre le gritaba a rose mientras cruzaba la calle

-estúpida rubia-grito, era un hombre menudo y moreno que miraba a Rosalie furioso

-estúpida rubia, ¿qué?, porque no vas más bien a cogerte a ti mismo-grito causando que las demás personas que pasaban por la acera observaran con curiosidad, sentí como me ponía roja y allie se reía con la escena divertida

El hombre se acercó a nosotras de forma amenazadora

-me las pagaras Barbie-en ese instante el semáforo cambio de color haciendo que rose acelerada alejándose de el

-Dios santo-susurre

Nos reímos divertidas, había sido algo cómico, aun hacia sol y aunque mi piel era algo delicada en este me sentía muy bien, con el calor abrasador y el cielo tan despejado me sentía viva

Cerré los ojos de nuevo

Me encantaba

Rose volvió a frenar de forma abrupta, pensé que se debía a otro semáforo

-bella, llegamos-me dijo alice, abrí los ojos mirando el lugar, era un edificio que parecía abandonado, fruncí el ceño mirando a la duende dudando

Rose se había aparcado al otro lado de la acera permitiéndonos ver todo con claridad

-se supone que esto es…-susurre sin terminar la oración, rose tenía la misma expresión

-más vale que no sea una de tus locuras Brandon-dijo rose comenzando a conducir

-a donde vamos-le pregunte

-a aparcar cerca de aquí, a la otra manzana, no podemos frente al edificio sería muy obvio y nos descubrirían más rápido-asentí, era cierto

Bueno, aparcamos el auto en la otra manzana

Rose salió del auto acomodándose los vaqueros en las caderas junto con alice, yo comencé a deslizarme intentando salir pero ellas me ayudaron de inmediato al ver que se me dificultaba

Mire mi pie malo

-oigan, no debería quedarme aquí en el auto, estoy coja y que tal que tengamos que correr, eh, me pillaran y por consiguiente a ustedes-dije, aunque en el fondo me moría de ganas de ir a espiar a edward

-no bella, ni se te ocurra, anda vamos, iremos las tres o nada-dijo rose, asentí sin hacerme del rogar

Comenzamos a caminar a mi limitado paso con mucha paciencia, sentía como se formaba un nudo en mi estómago a medida que avanzábamos y nos acercábamos

-chicas, ¿ustedes también sienten un nudo en el estómago?-las dos asintieron, con un matiz tembloroso

-¡Dios! Siento la horrible sensación que en la subasta-se estremeció rose

-oh, muchas gracias, ahora me sentiré peor-dijo alice entrecortadamente, suspire, esto ya no me parecía tan buena idea

Ya podía ver el edificio

Me estremecí

-eh, no quiero sonar cobarde…pero me estoy arrepintiendo-susurre

-Bella, acaso ¿te acobardaste en la subasta cuando Jane te ultrajo?-negué

-entonces, ¿porque deberías acobardarte ahora?-tenía razón, ¿Qué me sucedía?

-tienes razón-alice sonrió muy pagada de sí misma

-lo sé-me reí, mire hacia el edificio, ya habíamos llegado

-estamos listas-susurro alice

-sí, dilo por ti misma, si nos matan al menos ustedes dos no morirían vírgenes-dije con incredulidad

Era cierto

-uh, que pesada eres-dijo rose riendo, ella tomo el picaporte de la puerta y al girarlo este no cedió

-era obvio, que tontas-dijo rose

-bueno abra que buscar otra forma de entrar-miramos a alice como si estuviera loca

-¿Qué otra forma puede haber?-pregunte, esto era una locura

-tal vez un vidrio roto-dijo rose

Negué

-o tal vez esta es una señal del universo para que no cometamos una estupidez, es mejor que regresemos a casa y los esperemos allí-ni yo me creí aquello

Suspire resignada

-bien, me rindo-alice y rose sonrieron

-así está mejor, ahora, ayúdanos a buscar una forma de entrar bella, tu eres la más suspicaz y astuta-sonreí ante el cumplido de rose

Con cuidado comencé a inspeccionar la estructura, puse un dedo en mi mentón analizando cada posibilidad

Si este lugar estaba supuestamente abandonado debía de tener algún ducto o incluso una ventana rota o abierta

Comencé a caminar con torpeza hacia el espacio del edificio abandonado con él siguiente, había un bote de basura nada más, avance con cuidado observando la gran pared de mi lado derecho, el edificio abandonado

Al lado del bote, oculto de los ojos del resto había una abertura, deterioro de la estructura

-bingo-susurre, era lo suficientemente grande como para que cada una de nosotras lo atravesara

Pero…había un problema

-chicas miren-susurre, ellas estaban detrás de mi

-bella eres un genio-asentí preocupada

-el problema es que yo no puedo pasar-dije mirando la abertura

-oye no estas gorda, será fácil-negué

-no lo entienden, no puedo pasar por mi…claustrofobia- las dos me tomaron de cada brazo preocupadas

-bella, si quieres esperar en el auto….-dijo rose, negué, ya era demasiado tarde

-quiero ir, tengo el suficiente control para hacerlo, pero una tendrá que ir primero, me dará más seguridad-asintieron no muy convencidas

Rose se acercó a la abertura y comenzó a meter los pies con algo de dificultad

Mordí mi labio

Ella se detuvo

-si grito, corran-alice y yo negamos

Ella termino de meterse hasta el punto en el que no vimos su cabello rubio

Sentía como comenzaba a transpirar, eso no era bueno

-rose-susurro alice con cuidado

-si aquí estoy, sigues tu bella-susurro rose, suspiramos las dos aliviadas

Alice me ayudo a arrodillar para comenzar a Atravesar la abertura, a medida que avanzaba mis ojos se llenaban más de lágrimas y mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, sin mencionar el sudor frio de mi frente y espalda

Rose desde la oscuridad tomo mis pies, a lo que yo solté un pequeño grito ahogado

Mire a alice

-respira bella, rose esta allí, no pasa nada-asentí

Rose con una fuerza impresionante me tomo de las piernas mientras que alice me sostenía de los brazos, cerré los ojos para no tener un ataque, alice me soltó permitiendo que yo me hundiera en la oscuridad junto con rose, quien me abrazo para tranquilizarme, mientras comenzaba a tararear la canción de _estrellita donde estas_, me abrace más a ella respirando profundo

Abrí los ojos con lentitud observando con la poca luz de la abertura como alice con un salto de bailarina llegaba a nuestro lado

-bella-susurro rose acariciando mi melena

-estoy mejor, gracias-susurre recordando que ellas estaban ahí, así no sentía que las paredes se cerraban a mi alrededor, era reconfortante

Alice saco su teléfono para iluminar un poco, no se veía mucho, cajas de cartón y el suelo estaba cubierto de una baldosa blanca

Comenzamos a caminar lo más rápido que mi cojera permitió hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía una puerta, lograba ve como la luz se filtraba en la parte inferior como una delicada línea fija

Gemí

Quería salir de ese lugar ahora

Alice se acercó y la abrió con lentitud sacando la cabeza cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie por allí

La atravesó y miro a todos lados, luego a nosotras asintiendo para que la acompañáramos

Era un lugar muy iluminado y exquisito, respire dando gracias a dios por que no había más oscuridad

-ahora ¿a dónde?-susurre, allie me miro y luego a rose quien estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome

-esperen aquí-desapareció por uno de los pasillos

Rose y yo nos miramos confundidas

Alice regreso enseguida con algo

Eran túnicas, rojas carmesí

-y…eso-pregunto rose

-esto, eh, no lo sé, lo vi hace un momento, me vi a mi misma tomándolos de una mesa que estaba cruzando este pasillo-asentimos

Ella nos dio una túnica a cada una y se la coloco, la túnica cubría completamente todo, incluso nuestras cabezas, alice la acomodo en la suya de tal forma que solo se viera parte de su nariz y mentón, era casi irreconocible

Así lo hicimos rose y yo, me sentía más protegida

-ya sé adónde ir, ¿listas?-pregunto alice, las dos asentimos, era una ventaja tenerla de vidente, las cosas eran más fáciles

Comenzó a guiarnos a través de un pasillo con una decoración muy hermosa, caminamos lo que pareció una eternidad a mi paso… claro, con la túnica no era tan notoria mi cojera, eso era bueno

Llegamos finalmente a una puerta de madera gigante, había dos personas esperando allí parados, con las mismas túnicas y conversando

Temí por que fueran vampiros y notaran que nosotras no lo éramos, pero me sorprendí al ver sus rostros, eran dos hombres menudos normales, humanos

Ellos nos miraron sin matiz de importancia

Menos mal

Así que también había humanos, eso mejoraba la situación

Dejamos de respirar, se oían ruidos al otro lado de aquella puerta

Tome las manos de rose y alice

De repente se abrió dando paso a un hombre grande con túnica

-llegan tarde, ya comenzó-dijo, intente mantener mi respiración lo más normal posible para no delatarnos ya que ese hombre si era un vampiro, su rostro y el color de este lo decía

Los dos hombres entraron y nosotras los imitamos, el vampiro ni siquiera se inmuto de mi nerviosismo, al entrar el cerro la puerta y se quedó ahí parado, suspire con disimulo, ´pero el nudo en mi estómago no se iba

Era un recinto algo oscuro en piedra, donde más o menos 50 humanos y vampiros hacían montonera en una especie de círculo observando algo en especial silenciosamente

Nos acercamos rápidamente para ver el centro de tanta atención, fue difícil pero lo logramos

Lo primero que escuche fueron unos gemidos

Luego mis piernas temblaron y mi corazón latió desbocado mientras se rompía

Había una superficie de piedra donde estaban un hombre y una mujer teniendo sexo

Ese…hombre…

Reconocería esos cabellos cobrizos en cualquier parte

Era edward, allí encima de una castaña montándola mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de esta

Gemía sin parar al igual que aquella mujer que tenía sus piernas alrededor de él gritando sin parar

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

Mire a las chicas que estaban atónitas, mirando con furia aquello

Podía escuchar claramente como el gemía y gemía de placer mientras la envestía con rapidez, como si su vida dependiera de ello

-bella-me llamo rose

-vámonos-completo alice

-no-susurre, por alguna extraña razón tenía que ver esto, auto flagelarme

No podía moverme ni articular palabra alguna, ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Yo que le había hecho para que actuara como un desgraciado?

Pequeños sollozos salían de mi garganta y ahí note que mordía mi labio inferior para así evitar soltar ruidos de dolor

Mi rostro estaba mojado en lágrimas, no quería ver aquello pero mis ojos no hacían caso omiso a mis órdenes

Estaban mirando directo allí, a él, a aquel vampiro que me había roto el corazón

El continuo envistiéndola, cada vez más rápido, de repente, acerco su mano al cabello castaño de ella y lo jalo haciendo que el cuello de ella se estirara, lo beso, solloce, ese beso lo había hecho con dulzura, luego susurro…_bella, _antes de morderla, comenzó a beber de su sangre mientras la envestía

Ella grito, pero no fue un grito de dolor o miedo, sino de placer, el mismo placer que él me había hecho sentir el día anterior, cuando me mordió

Ese grito significaba una cosa, el orgasmo, la unión carnal de ellos dos

Solloce, pero esta vez salió de mi garganta sin tanto disimulo

El, separo su boca del cuello de ella y levanto su rostro de ángel en mi dirección, sus ojos eran carmesí, fríos y vacíos, no los dulces que siempre me observaban

Gemí, sabía que era yo

Continuaba mirándome intensamente, sin siquiera parpadear, tenía que salir de aquí, ahora

Retrocedí un paso, y ¿adivinen qué? al retroceder moví quien sabe cómo mi pie malo, y taran taran

Di un pequeño salto cayendo sentada

Y…el premio a la mayor estupidez del año es para…bella swan

¿Por qué demonios olvidaba mi cojera? ¿Por qué en este momento?

Oh si, por que el universo me odiaba

Mire a edward quien parecía una estatua encima de esa mujer, me observaba de una manera extraña, yo continuaba llorando silenciosamente, alice y rose se acercaron para ayudarme a incorporar, pero fue muy tarde

Edward de repente se incorporó desnudo y miro a todos los presentes, sin ningún tipo de emoción

-largo, todo el mundo ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-grito como un animal, me incorpore con ayuda de mis amigas, los vampiros comenzaron a desaparecer con tal rapidez que apenas se notaba, los humanos comenzaron a salir apresuradamente por la puerta de madera, las tres estábamos de ultimas intentando traspasar el umbral, mi pie no nos permitía nada impetuoso, sentí como alguien tomaba mi brazo con fuerza, era edward

-tú te quedaras aquí-dijo de forma macabra y controladora haciendo que me estremeciera

-no, ella se ira con nosotras-dijo una furiosa Rosalie, edward gruño alejándome de ellas, las saco a rastras cerrando la puerta en la cara de ellas dos

Me aleje los más posible de él, me daba asco, incluso tenían un condón puesto, desde cuando los vampiros necesitaban protección

Respire hondo, tenía que controlarme y no desmoronarme frente a el

Me miro, de forma fría y severa

Causando que sollozara más

Ahora… ¿Qué haría conmigo?

**:o se lo esperaban, ¡pobre bels! ¿Qué creen que pase el próximo cap.? **

**Bueno las cosas se pondrán algo difíciles, personalmente pienso que edward es un tonto, en fin, mil gracias por su paciencia, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, me hacen muy felices **

**Por cierto tengo página en Facebook, el link esta en mi perfil, les agradecería mucho si se pasaran por allí y le dieran **_**´me gusta´**_

**Gracias por todo, en verdad, y espero sus suposiciones respecto al secreto de los cullen **

**Las quiero un montón y les mando un abrazo de oso a todas**

**Besos**

**Att**

**Bella Marie lolita cullen **


	7. Chapter 6: Perdon

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 6: Perdón. **

Continuaba observándome, como una estatua sin sentimiento alguno, yo me aleje más de él, no quería estar cerca de ese vampiro

El miro sobre mi hombro, me voltee para ver de qué se trataba, sentí como mis entrañas se estrujaban

Era aquella castaña, estaba allí a no más de un metro de distancia de mí observándome con desdén

Ahora que la miraba bien, me daba cuenta de que era una copia barata de mí, blanca, cabello castaño, ojos parecidos

¿Por qué?

-¡TU QUE HACES AQUI! ¡LARGATE PROSTITUTA!-grito edward causando que me estremeciera

Ella lo observo y luego a mí, como si procesara la situación, luego desapareció de forma aterradora causando que saltara un poquito

Ahora solo estábamos él y yo

-bella-me llamo con su voz intensa, me voltee hacia el para encararlo, las traicioneras lagrimas continuaban saliendo de mis ojos sin piedad

-¿qué?-apenas dije

Su matiz continuaba siendo duro, pero triste

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, deje de respirar intentando contener algunos sollozos

-yo…lo-

-no, no lo digas-susurre, el llego hasta mí y me abrazo, de forma automática le respondí, enterré mi rostro en su cuello y comencé a llorar, el me sostenía con firmeza y yo lo acercaba más a mi cuerpo desahogándome

-bella…lo lamento, fue un error-sentí como la ira se adueñaba de mi remplazando mi dolor, con toda la fuerza que tuve lo empuje lejos de mí, lo que el permitió

-¡NO! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!-le grite mientras él me observaba con una mezcla de dolor, confusión e impresión en sus ojos

- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUE FUE UN ERROR! ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR ASI! ¡DEJA DE MENTIRME! ¡QUIERO LA MALDITA VERDAD AHORA MISMO!-me miro con ironía y tristeza

-o… ¿qué?-susurro retándome

-o te juro que esta será la última vez que me veras-el soltó una sonora carcajada, tuve miedo, no era el edward que me estaba enamorando, sino un completo extraño, su risa diabólica estaba destrozando mi cordura, de repente dejo de reírse y me miro con sus ojos rojos

-aunque lo intentaras te encontraría, no escaparías de mí nunca, si lo haces te traeré de vuelta y serás mi perra -era lo último que podía soportar, mis piernas comenzaron a temblarme, ya no odia hacerme la fuerte...mi cuerpo colapso, me deje caer de rodillas llorando, al tiempo que él se acercaba con rapidez a sostenerme, puse mis manos en su rostro sollozando

-entonces acabare con mi vida-susurre sollozando, él se tensó y me abrazo con más fuerza

-no-susurro dolido, por primera vez, desde que habíamos comenzado a hablar me mostraba sus sentimientos, los reales

-me suicidare, tomare un cuchillo y atravesare mi corazón-le dije con desesperación, el me rodeo más con su cuerpo y comenzó a tranquilizarme

-cómo es que dices esas cosas, no lo harás bella, yo no lo permitiré-susurro con dolor, lucia desesperado y horrorizado ante el mero pensamiento, me separe lo suficiente de el para encararlo, tome su mano y la puse con brusquedad sobre mi pecho

-entonces, anda, saca mi corazón y termina de destruirlo-le dije sollozando, nuestros rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, el observo su mano en mi pecho y luego miro mis ojos…lucia devastado

-no…bella…no-negué, no podía más, solté otro sollozo, aclare mi garganta, apreté más su mano en mi pecho

-mátame, mátame ahora, acaba conmigo de una vez por todas-el alejo su mano de mi pecho como si el contacto con este quemara

-no, ¡NO!-grito desesperado, estábamos en el suelo arrodillados, el me observo aterrado

-¡HAZLO!-le grite sollozando

Puso sus manos en su cabeza, me acerque en cuatro a el

-soy un monstruo, he quitado muchas vidas, pero no, no…bella-levanto la vista y me observo, era de nuevo el edward atormentado, era de nuevo mi edward, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de sangre

Lo que me entristeció más

Sus ojos ahora lucían tristes y apagados

-¿porque?...prefiero que me asesines ahora mismo a que me conviertas en tu perra personal-susurre sollozando de nuevo, el continuo llorando devastado

-bella, no lo hare, yo jamás te lastimaría de esa manera, yo…yo-trago en seco tomando mi rostro y acercándolo al suyo, podía sentir su aliento en mis labios

-¿qué?-pregunte cerrando mis ojos

-yo…yo…bella, yo…te quiero-susurro

Solté un pequeño grito ahogado

El ¿me quería? Y si me quería por que había hecho eso

-¿me quieres?...si me quieres ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-el tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso una lagrima que salía por mi ojo

-yo…no tenía opción, no quería hacerlo, pero…-no pudo continuar, su rostro se llenó de sangre

-no tenías opción… ¿porque?-le pregunte con brusquedad

-por qué…-continuo observándome, una lagrima salió de su ojo, sin poder contenerme acerque mis labios a ella, imitando su caricia

Algo de sangre lleno mis labios, lo que no me importo

-edward, confía en mí, por favor-nuestras miradas se conectaron causando que mi dolor desapareciera solo por un momento

-bella…-acaricio mi rostro

-cuéntame-el continuaba observándome, sin decir nada, tenía que darle seguridad de alguna forma, que supiera que yo lo podría apoyar, que yo estaba allí para ayudarlo, que estaría a su lado siempre, de manera indispensable

-dime ¿Qué quieres de mí?-susurre, sus ojos se volvieron culpables

-la verdad… por favor-le pedí, el respiro hondo, volvió a mirarme, sentía dolor por él, por nosotros, porque habíamos dado un paso atrás en nuestra…relación

Hizo un gesto con la boca y su matiz se volvió serio

-todo, lo quiero es todo de ti, me encanta tu cuerpo, tu sangre, tu torpeza, el mohín que haces con tu labio cuando algo no te gusta, tus hermosos ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tu carácter, tu lógica tan diferente, tu fragilidad y fortaleza…tu amor, quiero que seas mi amiga, mi compañera, mi ángel, mi redentor, yo deseo que seas mi mujer, mi esposa, mi amor, quiero que seas mía, quiero que tu cuerpo sea solo mío, quiero ser el único que lo toque, quiero ser el único que llegue a tu corazón y lo robe…quiero amarte con pasión, locura y deseo. Y que me ames igual-la serie de sentimientos que me embargaron en aquel instante fue único, inmensurable en todo sentido, no hallaba la palabra adecuada para aquel mar de emociones, me sentía encantada, embargada de felicidad, pero también furiosa y humillada

Reaccione sin pensar

Hice mi mano un puño e intente golpearlo pero el tomo mi muñeca un segundo antes de que tocara su rostro, lucia confundido y triste

Nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse, sin ser consiente acerque mis labios a los suyos

Lo bese, con desesperación

El no respondió enseguida, estaba en shock, pero no me importo en absoluto continúe moviendo mis labios sobre los suyos, el aflojo el agarre de mi muñeca y correspondió a mi beso, solté un pequeño gemido, sus labios me encantaban

Si, definitivamente estaba loca

Soltó su agarre y me apretó contra su cuerpo

Yo enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza disfrutando de aquella sensación

Era incoherente mi reacción, pero, edward era una droga, y yo me estaba volviendo adicta a el

Luego de un momento el aire comenzó a faltarme, tuvimos que separarnos

-¿me perdonas?-pregunto contra mis labios

-no-le conteste con firmeza

-siento algo por ti Edward, estoy enamorada de ti, antes estaba dispuesta a tener algo contigo, pero ahora, después de haber visto cómo te tirabas a esa mujer, no puedo, me mientes, me engañas, me tratas como si fuera basura, si quieres que te perdone y que sea todo lo que mencionaste antes…necesito la verdad, edward, por favor, aquí estoy, después de todo te estoy hablando, te bese, incluso estoy considerando tu perdón, tu amor, solo cuéntamelo todo, después podrás hacer y deshacer conmigo, estaré contigo, junto a ti apoyándote, amándote… no puedo estar contigo ni darte mi cuerpo o mi amor mientras me mientas-lo observe aguardando su respuesta, el volvió a ser una estatua griega, ahí pude notar que seguía desnudo, su cuerpo era magnifico, pero, en este momento me incomodaba su desnudez y su pene con el condón aun puesto…hacia que la cordura que me quedaba desapareciera

Suspiro cansado

-tú has ganado, te contare la verdad, absolutamente todo, cada detalle, pero no aquí, debemos ir a un lugar más privado-asentí no muy segura

-está bien-susurre seria

-¿bella?-me pregunto temeroso

-¿sí?-el me miro inseguro

-al revelarte todo…tu… ¿me perdonaras?-asentí

-y…también…me amaras-lo último lo dijo en un susurro algo avergonzado

Asentí con vergüenza, me sentía muy rara

-gracias ¡GRACIAS!-sonrió de oreja a oreja abrazándome, me incomode un poco por su ´amiguito´ pero intente disimularlo, lo abrace con fuerza

-edward…estas desnudo-susurre, él se apartó incomodo

-lo siento, bella…lo siento-rodee los ojos, de nuevo con lo mismo…intentando disculparse por haber tenido sexo con esa vampiro

Pero recordé algo que tenía que preguntarle, con todo el dolor de mi alma

-edward...cuando ibas a morderla porque besaste su cuello y susurraste…mi nombre-el frunció el ceño sin saber que decir

-Te lo responderé luego, es hora de irnos-lo mire extrañada

-iremos con las chicas-el negó

-en este instante tienen sus propios problemas, nos iremos solos-lo mire sin comprender, pero no dije nada, ¿Por qué tendrían rose y allie problemas?

El tomo mi capa y se la coloco rápidamente, lo que agradecí, me observo de nuevo, con un semblante que no pude identificar

-es hora de irnos-susurro, asentí, me levanto del suelo cargándome, mire la superficie de piedra donde había estado con esa mujer, sentí una punzada en mi corazón, el dolor volvía a aparecer

El leyó mis pensamientos y oculto mi rostro en su cuello evitando así que me lastimara más

Cerré mis ojos y al segundo sentí una ráfaga de aire desordenando mis cabellos y levantando un poquito mi vestido

Me sentía exhausta y destrozada

Solo quería llegar a casa y dormir, dejar de sentir tanta preocupación, tanto dolor y estrés

La ráfaga continua, me imaginaba que nos dirigíamos a casa

Luego nos detuvimos

-abre los ojos bella-susurro tiernamente, así lo hice, estábamos ahora en la habitación de edward, en donde estaba el piano

Me recostó en la cama, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre al igual que su cuello y algunas partes de su pecho donde habían caído lágrimas, me saco los zapatos y luego acaricio mi rostro, yo…simplemente no sabía que decirle

Me sentía adormilada

-iré a darme un baño, luego hablaremos-asentí, el tomo las sabanas y me cubrió con ellas, me acomode más sobre las almohadas suspirando plácidamente

-descansa un poco-susurro besando mi frente, cerré los ojos mientras él se alejaba

En ese preciso instante las lágrimas comenzaron a salir humillándome más, me sentía perdida, destruida, me sentía desmoronada, quería a edward, el había sido parte de mi desde la subasta y ahora…no sabía ni que pensar, ¿debía perdonarlo?...si lo hacía ¿me volvería a engañar?

Estaba confundida, quería perdonarlo, pero temía por que me volviera a romper el corazón, o que al final terminara destruyendo a la bella que tanto amaba dejando solo lo peor de ella

Temía por perderme en la oscuridad de este mundo y no volver a sentir la luz en mí

Perder a las personas que amaba, tenía miedo, miedo por lo que podría pasar después y miedo por…la verdad, la verdad sobre los cullen y los secretos que ellos nos ocultaban

Lo único que me quedaba era esperar a escucharla, luego de eso decidiría que hacer, si perdonarlo o alejarme lo más posible de él.

Aunque si era sincera conmigo misma lo segundo me asustaba mucho, además, no me consideraba tan fuerte como para alejarme de su lado

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció? **

**A mí me encanto lo que le dijo edward…fue tan dulce, que me mata, aunque bueno…él es algo idiota no?**

**En fin**

**Les agradezco por el tiempo tomado para leer y comentar, también agradezco a las que han visitado mi página en Facebook, gracias a ellas actualice sin demora**

**En el próximo cap se descubrirán algunos secretos**

**Así que no se preocupen, no tardare en actualizar**

**Les mando un beso y un abrazo**

**Las quiere**

**Bella Marie lolita cullen **


End file.
